Ace
by nacheell
Summary: NightwingXOC Isabella Napier daughter of the Joker, has been out of the family business for six years, now put in a position where her help is needed she has no choice but to save him, but an explosion causes her to loose part of her memory. Will the team be able to throw away her past and let her start over? Will she find love? Or will she return to the dark side?
1. Best Card

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1: Best Card**

The crested moon barely shown in the night…. It was another lonely night for Isabella Napier. At eighteen years old she has grown out of going out every night with her father and his girlfriend. In her silk night gown she looks at the night with her sea green eyes, as she raven black hair slightly moves as the wind goes threw her hair. Gotham wasn't a place where kids should have grown up but it was home. Even if she was surrounded by the baddest of the bad.

A slam came from down stairs and a sound of crashing.

"Izzy!" a woman voice called.

With a sigh Isabella left her room and walk down the stairs. It was night like this that made her stop going out with him. He goes gets drunk and use her to pick up chicks.

Once down stairs, the world around her as she knows it seems to crash down on her. Harley Quinn, her dad's girlfriend was bleeding from head to toe on the floor.

"Quinn, what happen to you?"

"They got mister J," she said.

"Dad," Isabella started to put pressure on Quinn arm. "Who got him?"

"That junior league," she said. "They're going to take him to Arkham"

"Come on, let's get you clean up," Isabella tried to help Quinn up but she shook her head.

"But mister J…"

"They won't move him until the morning," she said. "And in the morning Harley Quinn and Ace will make sure that he never reaches Arkham."

Mount Justice

"Harley Quinn got away it most likely that she'll try to rescue him," Batman said. "So all of you guys will be guarding the truck."

"Right"

The next Day

Each one of them cover the truck; Megan cover the air, Superboy was covering the trucks tail. Kid Flash and Artemis had its sides, while Nightwing was in its front. Then all of the sudden all four of the trucks tires became flat.

"Why the sudden stop?" the Joker asks. "Don't tell me that were already at Arkham"

"What's the best card in a deck," and Ace card fell on the floor.

"My best card," he said as a door on the floor open.

"Your last card, now hurry down and I'll deal with the rest," Joker went down the hole. Ace went and left a whole deck of cards right by the main door and close the door as she went down the sewer.

When she steps down she can already see her dad and Harley Quinn embracing each other in their arms. Then her dad notices her.

"Oh, my beautiful Ace I can't that you came to your daddy rescue," he said.

"Well if I didn't someone would have bleed to death now the both of you head towards home," she said point one way. "I'll go this way"

"We should stick together, it's been a long time since I seen you all dress up"

"Hopefully it will be the last just make sure that the next time you get caught is to take her with you"

"Ace that hurt," Quinn said.

"Like I said I'll meet you guys home… I map out everything so just follow it and don't make any noise just follow it alright," Ace left a different way from Joker and Quinn.

_It might be safe to come home late tonight knowing they might celebrate getting away from the little league. I haven't been keeping up with the news lately but it seems that the little birdy is a part of it. I wonder if he was a part of the group of hero's that were guarding the truck._

Ace shook her head at the thought.

"This is the exit," she starts to climb but the steps and open the hatch she was just across the street from an old factory. A smile came one her face without her knowing. "I just found me a playground."

* * *

Nightwing walks to the van and see that the tires are all on flats.

"This is a problem," he goes to the driver. "Can you go and call another car?"

"Already one its way," the driver said.

As soon as the other car comes they open up the truck to find it empty.

"He's gone," Artemis went over and pick up a card that was on the ground.

"Huh what is this?" Nightwing saw the card.

"Artemis, drop it!" he tackle her on the ground just as the deck of cards few around in the truck and it blew into many pieces. "You alright?"

"Yeah thank," both Artemis and him got up and saw what was left of the truck.

"How did he get away?" Nightwing looks around and saw the sewage top under one of the rubble. She opens the top and look down. "The sewage"

* * *

Ace was playing around the building and threw her cards to each one of the room but all of the sudden it was a bit too quiet for her taste. She looks around and saw nothing but the shadows. She held a hand full of cards.

"Now let's see…" she looks at each of them carefully. "You're going to SB, you're going to the green girl, miss arrow will be yours; you can slow down the fast one then lastly my favorite you can attack the man in black."

After saying that Ace spins around throwing the cards in the darkness then came the sounds of grunting. She press the heart on her belt and only four of the cards came back to her dragging everyone in the light but Nightwing.

"Huh? I'm sure there was one more of you," she said looking at them.

"I'm use to your old tricks"

"My tricks? But I haven't played in six years," looking around to see where the voice came from. "I don't think we met?"

"We have I was just going by a different name"

"Oh, my favorite little birdy sorry for not noticing but a five-on-one match is no fun and I like this game to be all fairness so let's play like old times and I'll won't cook your friend alive"

Slowly, Nightwing came out of the dark and look at her and to his friends.

"Don't think about communicating with that green thing each one of my babies are made to use their weakness against them," Ace charges at Nightwing and they started to fight back and forth with each other. Ace was good but Nightwing was even better she could tell the difference in there fighting. He was playing with her and it made her mad. Then she finally blew her top when she saw him smiling.

* * *

Nightwing never would have thought that she would become like this. Ace wasn't just the little girl who clung to Joker wearing a red, black and white dress. She has grown into a woman. She wore a red corset top with a white blouse that had the Ace of spade on her left chest. One white arm glove that had a black clover towards the top and a black arm glove that had the red of diamonds towards the top; wearing red pants and black high heel boots her belt had the red of hears as its buckle wearing a mask to cover her face. He always like that she didn't like to put make-up one like Joker and Harley Quinn. Ace was beautiful… he shouldn't be thinking like this… they were on two different sides and to top it all off she was the daughter of the Joker he shouldn't even consider her. But she looks adorable when she angry.

Out of nowhere she got the better of him and got Nightwing flat on his back. Before she could land a punch Nightwing grabs her arm and twist it behind her back and had her flat on her stomach.

"This was fun but you need a little bit more training if you want to best me," Nightwing but a pair a cuffs on her, and went to his friends and set them free.

"This is no fair how did you know to disable it," she ask.

"It's just like last time, the person who's capture can't free themselves," he said then Ace smile.

"Well, you must know me better than anyone… you also must know what the Joker taught me to be," she said. Nightwing looks at her and saw that her hands were in front of her. He ran over to her. "A sore loser," she touch the heart on the chest and all of the cards starts to light up and the whole place exploded.

**AN: thanks for reading please leave a review if you like the story and wanted to see more of NightwingXOc**


	2. Lost memories

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2:**

Nightwing stood on the outside of the medical ward. Looking inside the window where Ace laid down hook up to a machine. Why was she was she in a bed and not him? It didn't make any scene for her to do that.

* * *

Nightwing run towns Ace but as soon as she notice him running towards her, she looks up and pushes him down. Pieces of wall fell on top of her while she was covering him. Blood came down her face from her head.

"You shouldn't have move"

That was the last thing that Nightwing heard her say before she pass out and Superboy moved the concrete off of them.

* * *

Nightwing move away from the window and went into the briefing room where Batman was waiting for him. Mentally he was getting ready for whatever what was coming his way. First the Joker got away and second he let Ace protect him this was not going to go well.

As he steps into the room, Batman didn't say anything but look at him. Nightwing walk towards him not letting Batman show any fear. Then he started to speak.

"The mission was a complete failure as warn Quinn went and got help from no other than Ace, she is known to be the Daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn after a few years ago sudden stop showing up with him to do criminal activity," he said. "And now she…"

"In intensive care," Nightwing jump in, Batman glares at him.

"Overall I am not happy the Joker got away and Ace hasn't waked up in days," he said. "Getting were about of the Joker has been put on hold until she wake."

* * *

Once Batman was through with his rants he left and Nightwing on his way to the living room to watch something to get his mind off of this and off of her. But Megan came to him.

"She woke up," she said and they all headed to the ward.

* * *

She sat at the edge of the bed looking at the wall and continue to look at it.

_What am I doing here? Where am I?_

Thoughts she started to think then the door open and people wearing strange clothing came into the room. A man with all black and blue wings on his chest; then a girl whose skin was green and had red hair followed shortly behind him.

They look at me before taking a step towards me.

_Did I do something?_

"Ace do you know why you're here?"

"Why am I here?"

"Yes"

"Where is here?"

"Ace…"

"Who is Ace?" I said and the man looks at the girl. She nodded her head before stepping forward and thought my for head. She took a step back looking surprise.

"She doesn't remember anything," she said.

"How much?"

"Her whole life, she doesn't even know what a superhero is?"

"Super…"

"Ace…"

"Who are you calling Ace?"

"You," he said.

"My name is Bella," she said.

"Bella what's the last thing you remember"

"The last thing I remember…" she starts to cry.

"Ace"

"MY NAME IS BELLA," she yelled. "I want to go home…"

"Bella," Megan said to her. "You have to work with us if you want to go home, do you know where home is?"

"No," shaking her head, "but it's not here" she rubs her eyes and notices the mask on her face when she touches it there was and electrical shock. "Ouch"

"Just leave it on for now," the guy said.

"Did you put this on me?"

"No," he said. "But without your memory you can't really take it off now can you?"

"I don't like you"

* * *

Nightwing had no words for her he just got up and left. It was the first time that she went up and said it maybe she is a different person without her memory or maybe he is just used to the girl who like to cling on to him whenever she when out with the Joker. A trait that she and the Joker had was there obsession with little birds. Great now he's calling himself a bird he really needed some to hit or something to watch to get his mind off of things.

* * *

Watching him walk out of the room was the best feeling she felt in a long time. Well since ever. Or at least she thinks it's been forever. Bella couldn't think of anything of her past all she knew was that her name was Bella. At least she thinks it is, it's the only name that keeps coming into her head.

"You should be at least a little bit nicer," the girl said to her.

"Huh?"

"It was his idea to bring you here instead of taking you to a hospital jail," the girl walks out the room.

"Jail… so I did do something thing bad," Bella looks around once again and saw nothing but white walls. "What's the difference?" Bella stood up from the bed and walks to the door it was lock but all a sudden it open once she touches the knob.

* * *

Nightwing had just the work out of a life time now he's fully ready to try and see what he could get out of her. As he walks down the hall headed toward the room he stops in a distance. He goes to the open door and saw that the room was empty.

"Damn it," he said. He ran into the kitchen knowing that Megan would be there. "She gone did you leave the door open?"

"No, I lock it," she said.

"I want everyone searching for her," he said. "She couldn't have gotten far"

* * *

Bella walk down the streets of Gotham, she didn't know she was inside some type of faculty in Gotham city she just walk right through a huge door and here she was in Gotham city. And the door wasn't the weirdest thing, it was weird it like everyone was staring at he maybe it was the mask on her face. She tries to take it off again but again she was shock. Maybe it would be best to walk in places where she can't be seen.

She walks down an alley and walks the back way of streets until she went around and saw a clothing store. She went inside and looks at some of the outfits none of the store workers were paying any attention to her so she went and grabs some clothes and headed towards the changing room. She took off the strange clothes she was wearing and put on a pair of tight jeans and a red tank top with a jean jacket. Bella look at herself in the mirror and she look perfect except for the mask. Taking a chance at it she use both hands to take it off. Surprisingly it did. She was welcome with the most greenish sea blue eyes.

"Now I only need to buy them," she looks around in her clothing and found some cash in her boots. She goes out to the front and that's when the store keeper notice her.

"That's a lovely choice and welcome how may I help you?"

"Umm, can I wear this out?"

"Of course let me ring you up,"

"Oh and I need a bag for my other clothes," she said. Bella paid for her new clothes and started to walk down the street of Gotham. It wasn't long before she notice a bike with that same man ride down the street looking around. She didn't want to go back to where she left, and she didn't want him to notice her. Everyone around look but keep going on with what they were doing she did the same.

_Maybe Gotham isn't the right place for me_

Bella saw a bus ahead of her and ran to it getting on.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I THINK I JUST MIGHT MIX UP THE STORY WITH A LITTLE ROYXOC BUT I HAVE TO SEE WHAT THIS WORLD TAKES ME BUT MY GOAL IS STILL NIGHTWINGXOC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE.**


	3. An old friend

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 3**

_It's been a week since I been out of Gotham, I don't know why but luck has been on my side this whole time. I haven't seen any one who was wearing weird clothing. I was able to get a room the moment I step off the bus and a job at an electronic store down the apartment. I couldn't believe everything was this easy._

Bella was working at the store and was helping some costumer when someone came in.

"Welcome," Bella said. Then put and computer in a shopping bag. "Thank you for coming… How may I help you?"

"Isabella is that you?" the girl said. Bella looks at the girl. "Isabella it's me Kimberly"

"Umm… I'm sorry I don't think that we meet," she said. "My name is Bella"

"Bella isn't that your mothers nickname"

"My mother?"

"Yeah, you're Isabella and your mothers Jesabella," she said. "What's wrong did someone hit you in the head or something?"

"I might have you name is Kimberly right?"

"Just call me Kim"

"Kim… how long have we been friend?"

"Oh childhood friend," she said.

"Then you can tell me more about my past I don't remember anything"

"Sure, what time do you get off?

"In an hour," she said.

"Good then I'll come back and pick you up and can you get these viruses off my computer," she put a laptop on the counter and left the store.

* * *

As time went one it what seem like forever to Isabella just waiting for Kim. Just as she was grabbing her bag from the back Kim walks into the store and they head outside and went to an apartment building.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah, ever since I move out to go to college," she said. "Have a seat," Isabella sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Kim came back out with a whole bunch of books. "Okay these are some of our year books and some pictures of us as kids."

Isabella look at the first picture and it was a group of people whole was sitting around at a clear field and a picnic on the ground with trees in the background.

"What is this?"

"Oh that's was a day where our family got together"

"Family?"

"Well not by blood just what our parents do?" Kim said. "See this is my mom and dad, and this is your dad and his girlfriend. Oh that's Ivy and the Ice family. "We got along with Jr. and Frost."

"They were all dress funny was it a costume party?"

"Um no," Kim look at her. "You really don't know anything don't you?" Isabella shook her head. Kim started to point at the people in the picture. "Dr. Doom, Scarlet Witch, Silver, Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Icicle Senior, Icicle Junior, Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Penguin and Catwomen," then she pointed to the little girl in a white and black dress. "Ace"

"That's what he called me"

"He who?"

"The guy with a bird on his chest"

"Nightwing"

"I think so I don't know didn't stay long to figure out his name"

"You were at their hide out?"

"I guess I don't know where I was…why were we dress like this?"

"Our family… is villains"

"Villains like bad guys"

"Yes but when we turn twelve we went and change our last name and started to go to the Academy"

"Academy, yeah Gotham Academy but it seems that you went and help your dad the other day when they were about to take him to Arkham."

"Arkham that's the jail… Nightwing wouldn't let me go to the jail but stayed at their hideout"

"This makes it a little difficult to understand," Kim said. "Isabella will you let me take a look at you?"

"Aren't you already doing that?"

"No… I'm telepathy, Silver that's the nickname I use to go by. I might be able to get some of your memory back."

"Okay," Kim went an put her hands on the side of her head.

* * *

Then look deep inside of her and in the dark corner of her mind she found a lock door. It doesn't have a key she mentally put her hands on it and it opens for her. Little bit of a her memory was release then the little girl of Isabella came and walk up to Kim.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"Why?"

"Because I was ask to"

"By daddy?"

"No by you," Kim said.

"Okay then I'll help you but not with daddy," the little girl said. Then the rest of the doors suddenly open one by one and Kim went through them until she go to the last door was block by many locks and chains. When Kim tried to touch it she was shock back into reality.

"Ouch that hurt," Kim said.

"You okay Kimie"

"Yeah, I'm fine… wait you just called me Kimie," she said. "You got your memory back"

"Well most of it," Isabella said.

"So will you tell me what happen?"

"That stupid bird boy move"

"Moved?"

"Yeah my calculation was off by a couple of feet so I cover him," she said.

"That's probably why he wouldn't let you go to Arkham," she said.

"Maybe I wonder if I can get back into their hideout"

"How did you leave?"

"My belt override there system… my belt!" Isabella stood up and was heading for the door.

"Isabella what's wrong?"

"I went and hid my costume in plain sight," Isabella went and left the apartment and ran all the way until she got to her apartment. And she opens the front door. Red Arrow was holding the bag with her clothes in it. She didn't give him a chance to notice that she was in the room. She ran over to him and sidekicks him in the stomach. "How in the hell did you get in here?"

"I should ask; who are you?"

"I ask you the question first, now you should leave before you get hurt," she said.

"Like you can hurt me," Isabella smile and went after him.

* * *

Both Isabella and Red Arrow were neck to neck. Everything around them in the apartment was getting destroyed. Then Isabella was able to throw him on to the couch. Before he was able to get back up on his feet she was on top of him and took off his mask.

"Roy?" he didn't let that faze him and push her off of him.

"So, I'll ask that question again. Who in the hell are you?"

"I said it before my name is Bella…"

"No I'm talking about that?" he points to her costume in the corner of them room.

"I don't know what's that about I lost my memories of everything but my name… like I told you before I don't know anything before coming to Star City"

"And I can tell your lying now how about you start telling me the truth," he said.

Isabella eyes start to get all water before she stood up and grab her things.

"And where do you think you're going?" he grabs hold of her arm.

"Away from you, since you don't believe me," she said. Roy went and forces her to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I don't," he said. "And I have every right in my mind to turn you over to Nightwing but I don't think that you'll want that so let's do it my way shall we from the beginning; starting with you real name."

Isabella didn't say anything.

"The longer you wait is just more time for me to decide to call in the league," he said as he was grabbing his phone.

"Isabella Smith," she said. "That's my name," Roy didn't say anything else just keep silent so she could continue. "I wasn't lying when I said that I lost my memory or that my name was Bella a lot of my friends use to call me Bella my aunt used to call me little Bella because my name is… was close to my mother… she dead…"

Roy just nods his head…

_I shouldn't tell him that I know that I'm Ace or that I attack the little league._

"At work I went and saw and old childhood there and after talking to her some of my memories return but when I came home and saw you dress like that something inside me said that I had to get my stuff and leave but you kept on attacking me," she said.

"Well I wasn't the one who attack first"

"Only to get my stuff but you were stronger than what I thought," she laughs a little.

"Train by the best…" Roy got quite.

"I still don't know anything about your hero's today so I don't really get it…" she said side glancing him. "Do those clothes mean anything?"

"No don't worry about it…" he gets up and head toward the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make a call so stay right there?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go"

* * *

Roy went into his room and pick up and communicator.

"Nightwing here"

"Night, that card you lost I found it."

**AN: thanks for reading but I guess there won't be any RoyXOC so sorry didn't turn out how I thought it would but I like this way better. I know I put Dr. Doom and Scarlet Witch in the picture but just there name cause I didn't want Kimberly mother to be Poison Ivy and yes Dr. Doom and Scarlet Witch is her parents. Back to the main topic next chapter is going to be the team showing up in Star City. Let's see if Isabella can lie her way through the next chapter.**


	4. Ace to the rescue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 4**

Nightwing didn't know why he was put in charge of watching her. He didn't know what batman was thinking… well he almost never knows what he's thinking unless it has to deal with a mission. But tailing the girl to see if she does something strange and to see if she regains her memory is beyond him. Just after she left work she walks a few blocks before taking a bus to a much better part of the city. Then walk a couple more blocks to she got to an apartment building.

_This must be the friend's house that Roy talked about._

* * *

Isabella goes inside the apartment where Kim was waiting for her. It's been a few days since she last saw her but she didn't know when it would be a good idea to see her. She knew that she was being watch but she didn't know who was watching her. At least it wasn't the telepath from before so she can be safe to talk for now.

Kim opens the door and left her in.

"You seem popular lately"

"Not funny"

"What you have three… no four people watching you?"

"I didn't know that Roy was Red Arrow"

"Well you can't change the past"

"Yeah I know… Kimie I need you help they have a telepath on their team I need something that can block it out, her ability to read my mind," she said.

"Oh, Miss Martian," she said. "Well I don't think I have anything but mom could make up something that can do that."

"Really," Isabella said. "Can you see if we she can do it?"

"Yeah," Kim went to the phone and calls her mom; when the phone is pick up. "Hey mom, can you…"

"Come over I'm almost don't with it," then Kim heard a click.

"Man, I hate that," Kim said.

"What happen?"

"She knows what I want before I even ask for it…" Kim lets out a sigh. "Well let's go, she'll have it made by the time we get there"

The both of them go down to the parking garage and went inside Kim's car.

"Do you think it's a good idea to lead them to your mom's hideout?"

"Don't worry they'll think that were some type of old marry couple in this car," when they drive out. They weren't follow or even tail. Isabella cellphone didn't ring for when Roy didn't know where she was at. They had a nice and quiet drive all the way to Metropolis.

* * *

In a bad part of the neighborhood, were only the toughest and poorest people live. There was a small house in front of the forest. They get out the car and walk inside it. And open the door to what should be the back yard but it was a foyer to a huge mansion.

"Mom!"

"Stop yelling will you I'm right here," the Scarlet Witch was not in her normal get up but in a beautiful long red dress and her Long Brown hair down her back.

"Wanda it's so good to see you, looking beautiful as ever"

"No need to butter me up Izzy, I have no strings attach to this favor," she said.

"That's a first," Kim said.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," she said. "But this gift is just too special for me to have just for free. I wish there was some way that I can help you."

"Well now that you mention it," Wanda said.

"Great you should've stopped when she said no strings attach…"

"I was wondering if you and Silver can go and pass something on to my husband and brother," she said.

"Wait why am I involve!?"

"Because your mother said so"

"I'm not going!?"

"Going where exactly?"

"Arkham"

"Yes, it's got quite boring without them here so can you go ahead and bring this to them," she gives them an envelope. "Just put it on the east wall and that's all you have to do"

"If that's it all I'm going to be taking your care the door then," Kim said as she goes down the hall to the back room and went into a dark room there they went and got dress. Kim let her blackish brown hair flow down her back as she puts on her silver tights and silver heels; then wears her silver a long sleeve shirt that shows off her stomach and puts on a white mask.

Kim notices Isabella staring at her.

"What?"

"That's nice for you to have an outfit but it looks like I'm going to be in my street clothes," she said. "Roy confiscated my clothes"

"That's okay dear as I said I have everything ready for you," Wanda said as she showed off Isabella clothing. It was the exact same one as he had before.

"How in the world did you get this?"

"Don't answer that," Kim said.

"Let just leave it as he doesn't have it anymore okay," Isabella change into her clothing and the move a huge curtain and a black and reddish hole was in the wall.

"Wow"

"Yeah and now you know why I was never late to school," the both of them walk into the portal.

* * *

"So which one of these walls does this need to go on?"

"I'm trying to see where he is… my guess that she wants us to blow up there room," she starts to touch around the wall then she stop. "Okay, put it right here," Isabella went and put the paper on the wall and two minutes later. The whole side of the wall blew up and went you can see a everyone in there room they seen the walls being open and saw they had an opening to escape. The alarms when off and the prisoner started to make their escape. The only one the walk slowly to them was Dr. Doom and Quick Silver.

While others ran to the water and tried to swim their way to land while the four of them walk into the portal and then the portal close right behind them.

* * *

Each of them walks back inside of the room and Quick Silver went and ran out of the room.

"You grow so much," Dr. Doom said ad he touches Kim's hair.

"You would have seem most of it if you were so hint on your revenge"

"Kimberly… I should thank you Isabella"

"Don't worry about it, it was just a favor for Wanda," she said.

"And now I have it all ready for you," Wanda came into the room and put a necklace on her. "Here you go my dear this should block out any type unwanted telekinesis power from reading your mind"

"Thank you"

"We should get going," both Kim and Isabella change out of their costume and into their regular clothes before leaving.

Kim drove Isabella back to Roy's apartment. She got out of the car until she was about to go upstairs but gave Kim her back.

"Keep this at you apartment for me," she said. Kim took them and set it in the passenger seat.

"You sure you want it to be with me?"

"Yeah if I take it up stairs, what happen today won't be a secret," Isabella looks at the apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

Isabella made her way to the stairs. It was a little quiet but in this type of neighborhood it's a blessing if you get some type of peace and quiet with the crime rate in this part of the city. As she opens the door to the apartment she found it dark inside.

"Did Roy forget to pay the bill," Isabella close the door behind her and makes her way to room and falls on her bed.

At Arkham, the team gathers around and round up all of the prisoner but two; Dr. Doom and Quick Silver.

"So it's just those two," Nightwing said.

"You're not going to like when I tell you this…" Superboy said. "I got a look at the outside security tapes and it looks like Ace and another girl was the ones to cause all this."

"Ace" Nightwing hands were clinch in a tight fist.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I KIND OF THINKING OF STARTING A NEW STORY FOR KID FLASH BUT DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO DO THAT YET AND I CHANCE THE STORY TO BEING NIGHTWINGXOCXICICLEJR. I HAD A DREAM ABOUT THE OC AND HIM SO I HAVE TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HER FIRST MISSION WITH THE TEAM WELL IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT.**


	5. Rubric cubes

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 5**

When Roy came back home he saw a whole bunch of boxes in the living room. As he was trying to find his way through the mess; when a rubric cube was thrown into the air. Just before it hit him he ducks out the way. Looking down at the floor and saw a whole bunch of complete rubric cubes.

"What is this?"

"Huh? Roy, when did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago" he said. "What is all this?"

"Sorry about the mess I was walking by a toy store and they were throwing these out so I got Kimie to help me bring them over," she said. "I've always been good at this it's like child pay"

"Always?"

"Well I think… something in my head said that I can do it so I took it off the toy keeper hand."

"I could see that," he picks up a rubric cube. "You completed all sides"

"Sorry, I'll pick them up now," Isabella went and grabs an empty box and started to pick up all of the cubes. Roy help with her.

"Isabella, are you sure that you don't remember anything," he said.

"Yes, I only remember little stuff," she said. "But I kind of don't want to remember. The way I attack you, just because you were dress like that… I… don't think that I could do anything that bad…" Roy put his hand on her head. "Roy what did I do?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It has nothing to do with you now… come on lets finish this and I'll make dinner," Isabella laughs a little.

"That's something I like to see," she said. "You cook; I think the only reason that I got to move in with you because you couldn't cook."

"Hey, I think over pizza counts as cooking"

"Sure"

Isabella went to sleep for the night and Roy… no Red Arrow went and talk to Nightwing.

* * *

"So any signs of her getting her memory back"

"No, but I don't think that she will," he said. "Nightwing, she doesn't even want to get her memory back. Maybe she better this way not knowing where she came from."

"It's best for her to remember; that way she can be bring in for questioning…"

Red Arrow grabs Nightwing by the neck.

"She doesn't want to remember, she afraid of what she done to have us attack her and keep watch on her," Nightwing grab Red Arrows hand and remove it from him.

"Yes, but you have to know something," he said. "The girl you're so overprotected from is just one side of her. Isabella without her memories but the Isabella with her memories didn't give it a second thought to attack you."

Then Nightwing's communicator went off.

"Nightwing here"

"There been a bomb threat"

"Where?"

"Gotham Hall"

"Isn't there a ball tonight?"

"Yes, and if anyone leave the ball then the bomb will go off"

"Damn it"

* * *

Isabella sat in her room; it's been a while since Roy left.

_I don't think that he'll be coming home until the morning. I got to be more careful of what I say. I almost let it slip. _

The sound of a horn honking gets her out her train of thought. Isabella climbs out of the bed and seen Kim's car down stairs. Kimberly said that there were going to a party tonight. Isabella walks over to a shopping bag and took out a long black dress with blacks heels.

* * *

Both Isabella and Kimberly walk inside the Gotham Hall, into the ballroom. People were standing around wearing mask they both went on the inside and at the front door they went and put on a mask and then walk into the room.

"Wow," she said. "This is great I haven't been to this type of event in forever."

"Yep and mister Q gave us an invitation"

"So what type of party is he throwing?"

"The usually threating for money"

"Ready, so we came to ruin the party," she said. Isabella grabs a drink and starts to walk around the room then she sees a door slightly open. "Kim 3 o clock," she looks that direction and nods her head. "Don't let anyone in"

"Right," Isabella went and walks into the room and hears a little noise and saw a few hero caught in a trap. The Question was busy going about his plan in a mysterious way that only he and only those who have a high IQ can understand. While this was happening Isabella saw the bomb a bit away from them. Quietly she went to it just as she was about to reach it; she made eye contact with Nightwing. Putting her index fingers to her lips she steps over to the bomb and started to get to work.

* * *

_Who and the hell is that?_

Nightwing was almost free from the chains but if he escapes now then he'll put that woman at risk. What was she thinking does really know what she was doing? Well he just have to trust her and by some time. Nightwing didn't know why but for some reason he knew he had to trust her.

"So Question what do you want this time; money, power, popularity? Because I almost forgot who you were a second ago? So what you goal this time?"

"It's not what is my goal but who?"

"Who?"

"A very special person had gone missing or not? If that person is good they will come and if the person is bad they will help… it's all a matter of time but do we have enough time? Time is of the essence… those who are good those who are bad those who can make a different whether they are good or bad…. Now it looks as if you have a minute left and it seems as if my cash is in my deposit in my account so I'll take my leave," Question left an went to the back door.

Nightwing went and got down from the chain and went to woman and the bomb. She was just sitting down next to it and not doing anything playing with a rubric cube.

"Out of the way," he said.

"No," she stretch the bomb said 30 seconds.

Nightwing pushed her to the side and stated to mess with the wires. She got up and puts the rubric cube on his head.

"It's going to go to zero no matter what, I reset it that way," she said.

20 seconds

"What do you mean?" Nightwing grabs her arm.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

It turns to zero and then nothing. The boom didn't go off and everything was quiet.

"Nothing…"

"Exactly," she picks up the rubrics cube. "The chemicals to the bomb are inside here. Just turn it until it open and then got and have it chemically compound down until you can repel it. It's a common chemical in the underworld to us as."

"Who are you?"

"No one," she said.

Nightwing went and grabs her arm and reach for her mask. But she move back and jumps away from him.

"It's best if you know that my identity stay a secret"

She moved her arm out of Nightwing grip but he grabs her again and then went and pulls the string that was holding her mask. It fell on the floor.

"You can't leave a girl alone can't you," she said.

She slowly turns around and then Nightwing notices that it was Isabella.

"You…"

"You can't let a girl feed her boredom can't you," she said.

* * *

Days later. Isabella was in the briefing room and was surrounded by the team. Batman was at her side.

"For today on think of Isabella as a part of her team," he said.

Everyone didn't looks so happy that she was on the team.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING SORRY FOR THE WAIT NEXT CHAPTER A DATE WITH NIGHTWING AND A RUN IN TO AN OLD FLAME CANT WAIT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Mother's grave

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 6**

Isabella left Mount Justice and was walking around Gotham city. It was the first time in forever that she was able to go somewhere without having to be stake by the team. They still haven't got over the face that she was put a part of the team. The only one that talks to her is Kid Flash. They haven't trust her enough to let her know their names. Not that she blames then; the girl went and let a building fall all around them.

Just as Isabella went and turn into the corner she bump into someone.

"Sorry," she said.

"No need I wasn't watching were I was going," a deep voice said.

Isabella looks up and sees a guy with black hair and deep blue eyes. It was like they were looking right into her soul.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said.

Isabella shook her head.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry about that," she said. "I'm Isabella and you?"

"Richard Grayson but people just call me Dick"

"Dick huh? Well I'm Isabella Smith its nice to meet you Dick," she said.

"So are you knew around here I haven't seen you around"

"Oh no, I live here all my life. We might just live on the opposite sides of town… I swear I heard you name before somewhere… I give…. So Dick where were you in a hurry to any ways," she said.

"I wasn't really in a hurry, I was just trying to go to this café around the corner would you care to join me"

"Love too"

* * *

They go to this nice little small café in a wall, as soon as the order Isabella looks around.

"This is a nice little spot that you were able to find you don't mind if I make this place my own," she said.

"No, not at all," he looks at Isabella. "So tell me about yourself"

"Well let's see I'm nineteen years old and was born and raised in Gotham. Right now I have this little obsession over a rubric cubes," she smiles. "You should of seen my roommates face when he found the living room floor cover with them."

"I could imagine," he said. "And your parents what a

bout them?"

"What a person question"

"Sorry you don't have to answer that"

"No, it's okay my mother pass given birth to me… and I don't have any memories of my father so he might as well be dead," she said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it, I have my education so I must have been raise well," the food came and they ate. Then soon after that they left the little café.

"This was fun"

"Yeah, it was fun," she said. "We should do this again and next time how about I get to know more about you"

"I'll like that"

"Good," she pointed to her mouth. "You have a little something," he wipe his mouth but she sign. "I'll get it for you," Isabella got on her tip toes and gave Dick a kiss on the lip. "A little reward for showing me out," she slip a piece of paper in his pocket. "Call me"

* * *

Dick was stuck staring at her walk away for a moment. He felt his cheeks heat up. No way… was he embarrasses… damn… Isabella just kiss him out of know where. He didn't think that she'll do that. After running into her so he can go back to mount he just so happen to run into her. He got the memo that she just got up and left but didn't think that she'll come to Gotham. What was she doing in Gotham? He never got the chance to ask. At least he know that she got at least most of her memory. Well to a point…

She did leave with a hurry without letting him say goodbye. Did she always do stuff like this to everyone she meets or is he special.

Dick shook he's head.

"She just a mission…"

But something was telling him different.

* * *

It's been forever since Isabella been at her mother's grave. The last time she was here was when she graduated from high school. She knew that it broke her mother heart… God rest her soul… that she wasn't going to college but she just couldn't stand being in a learning environment much longer that she had too. Maybe that's one of the reason why she couldn't come back here.

Isabella walks up to her mother's grave.

_Jezabella Smith a women who was love by all… mother, fiancé, daughter, and friend who will be greatly miss_

Isabella was shock when she found that her grave was keep clean like it was just wash today. Isabella close her eyes to give a little pray before leaving. The flowers that were in her hands was layed in front of the stone when she turn to leave she saw a guy with beach blond (white) hair and blue eyes. He looks shock to see her.

"Bella…"

"Cameron," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was clean her grave but forgot the flowers," he showed her the blue roses.

"So you remember too"

"Yeah, sorry do you need a moment"

"No, I was about to leave," she said.

"Well then how about we go to the usually club," he said. "I know a good bar fight will make you feel better," she smile.

"Yeah, I like that"

* * *

On the ruff side of town where all of the goons of Gotham hang out, Isabella and Cameron hang out at the bars. The both of them were laughing and having a good time the Cameron lead her to the back. There was a room and the sat down on the couch.

"Damn it Cameron," she said. "You're a cheat"

"Me? I wasn't the one whole made cards that can change their numbers just so that she can always have the best hand," he said.

"Hey, sorry if I like to keep my money"

"And others"

"Well who stupid enough to always play with my cards," they both started to laugh. "This is dangerous Cameron"

"Why? Danger is fun"

"I'm serious," she said. "I'm not on your side anymore… and I don't know if I'm being follow."

"Hey, you can just say that I've kidnap you"

"That's no your MO"

"And what is?"

"Doing stupid stuff to get some attention," she said.

"One time a guy robs a bank and says that he wants attention and its stuck with you for life," she starts to giggle some more. "Well at least you're finally smiling," that shock Isabella. "When I saw you at the cemetery I thought something was wrong at least your relaxing"

"Cameron… it's just been a hard few weeks… I'm happy you were there I wouldn't know what I would of done if I left by myself," she said. "I still can't remember a few things; Kimie said that it was because I didn't want to remember."

"Maybe its best that you don't," she looks at Cameron.

"I…"

"Think about it Bella you weren't born to be a villain," he said. "Your too smart and you always get away"

"So are you saying that villains are stupid and have to get caught?"

"Exactly"

"Then you fall perfectly in that category," she said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry"

"What I mean is you can do a lot of good… you and that crazy brain of yours," he starts to rub her head.

"Hey my hair"

"You're not that worry about it here," Cameron puts and diamond necklace around her neck," she gasps

"Cameron its beautiful… is it stolen?"

"No, I'm not that sad to give you a stolen birthday present," she gave him a yeah right look. "Don't worry about the little things," he held out his hand. "Now let's go start that bar fight"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M TRYING TO THINK IF I WANT A HOT NIGHT WITH CAMERON FOLLOW BY BEING TRAP WITH NIGHTWING ON A MISSION. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW CAMERON IS ICICLE JR. HE WAS IN HIS HUMAN FORM MEANING THAT HIS BODY WASN'T COVER IN ICE SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Night With The Ice Prince

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 7**

Isabella and Cameron walk into his house laughing. It's been forever since she had this much fun. She lay down on the couch surprisingly warm. As she looks around the house she found out that it was decorated in black furniture. It wasn't leather but it was normal to her.

"I didn't think that your place would look like this," she said.

"Again you're under estimating me"

"Hey, I'm still thinking that you would have been in your bat cave like the rest of your family"

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," he said with a sarcastic tone. Isabella when and look at her clothes and sigh.

"I can't go back to the cave looking like this," she had splatter of blood all over clothes. "They'll freak out if they see me like this, then I'll have a first class ticket to Arkham."

"Why even pretend that you don't know anything?"

"Because I know that they send me away for saving…"

"Joker…"

"I don't know… Kimie said that I block out everything about him so I wouldn't be any help," she said as she yawns.

"How about staying over for the night?" Cameron sat down next to her.

"No, they'll have a fit if I…" all of a sudden Cameron is over her and kisses her last couple of words.

"Stay"

"Yes," with a sly smile he continues to kiss her. Cameron slowly pulls her up on her feet and continues to kiss her as he backs her in to the bedroom.

* * *

Isabella falls on the bed; with Cameron standing over her he takes off his shirt and bend over her. It was soft that slowly became hard and seductive. Isabella knew what was going on what was about to happen but she didn't want it stop. She could fell his hands slowly traveling up her body. Just as his hand reaches the curve of her breast she gasps in shock.

He took advantage of the moment and stick his tongue into her mouth; tasting every corner of her, branding her, demanding more. And more she gave him as they fought for control, but with Isabella losing with the cool touch of his hand on the back of her neck; angling her head for a deeper penetration.

Isabella was slowly, wasn't able to think properly. Cameron pulled away from her. They were both breathing heavily and were staring in each other eyes.

"Bella if you don't want to, I'll stop," the only response that she gave to him was a kiss. Slowly piece by piece Cameron started to take off her clothing, until she lay fully naked. She was beautiful. It took his breath away. Isabella reaches out to his face and slowly touches his close eyelids.

"They're glowing"

"Sorry I…"

"No it's beautiful," she kisses each one before meeting his lips once again. His hands tease the hardness of nipples making her wanting more. She bravely travels down between then slowly unbuttoning and unzipping what was blocking her way from her goal. She lightly ran one finger over his hardness. He gave a small gasps, letting a smile play on her lips.

"You're not playing fair," he said.

"Who said anything about being fair," Isabella wraps her hand complete around his thickness and gave him a squeeze as she whisper in his ear. "I want you"

"I'm trying to keep myself under control I don't want to…" she starts to work her hands up and down his shaft as he talks.

"You do that… but let's see who wins first or," she kiss his bare chest, "Should I say come first"

"Bella I don't want to hurt…" he bit the bottom of his lip slipping two fingers inside her wet open. "Damn," it wasn't enough he had to make more room and added another finger inside her stretching her. Isabella lost her grip on him arching her back and holding the sheets beside her. "You have to be prepared," he slips another as he kisses her neck traveling all the way to her lips. "Don't worry I bring you the greatest treasure once I enter you," he said all the while still pumping his fingers in and out of her. "But first come for me," just on command she did she came on his fingers.

Isabella breath was short and all she could do was stare at him. He made her come but she was still empty. For a moment he was gone out of her sight and the next he over her completely naked, spreading her legs for an easy access. She could tell that he was on edge. His eyes were already glowing but his hair and skin her on the verge of changing. She knew that he was doing his best to control himself but she never wanted control she never asked for it.

"Cameron," she purrs into his ear, biting the edge of his earlobe. "I can't wait any longer"

"Bella," all at once he gives her a kiss while penetrating her.

He was so bit and she was tight. They fit perfectly together. Cameron still waiting for her to adjust to his size, showers her with soft little kisses until she started to move under him; slowly he moved keeping a steady pace. He wanted her to come again so he started to play with her little bud teasing it until the right moment and gave it a little squeeze. Isabella gave out a cry and release but he was far from done. Cover in her wetness he continues to pump through her started to go faster and more roughly than before. Cameron could her moans throughout the room and felt as his release was coming soon. Her inner walls squeeze on her once more and he couldn't hold it any longer and release giving her one final thrust before collapsing on top of her. Both of their breath was heavy. Cameron went and slowly slips out of her and tucks her in close to his body as he moves to the side.

She started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Isabella pointed up and he could see that the top of the bed was cover in ice. He gave out a small little laugh. "Sorry about that I'll clean it later now let's go to sleep," and they both fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

It was warm but it was also cold. The sun shines on Isabella face through the window. She was slowly got out of the bed and started to put on her clothes and slip out of the room. She left a note on the table before leaving the apartment. Soon she was met outside with the cold air. It wasn't long before she walks into the Zeta-Beam and was teleported to Mount Justice. Entering Mount Justice she went and took off her shoes so she wouldn't be heard but that wasn't able to help. When she was meet by everyone including Batman in the briefing room.

"I'm glad that you were able to join us," he said.

"Yeah"

"Good thing you're here you'll be a part of this mission"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Nightwing said.

"She just needs some field training," Batman looks at her, "You'll be going on a mission with Nightwing"

"I don't think," she was about to object but he gave her a look as if she couldn't refuse.

"He'll fill you in on the mission," with that batman left and everyone looks at her. They didn't say anything to her they just look at her for a moment before leaving Nightwing and Isabella in the room alone together.

"Uhm… Nightwing," she started.

"So where were you last night?"

"With a friend"

"Who?"

"I don't think that any of your business," she said.

"Well next time you go and visit this friend make sure that he doesn't leave any evidence behind," Nightwing points at the hickey on her neck.

She covers her neck.

"We should go I'll fill you in on the details on the way," he said as he went and left her in the briefing room.

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SO MUCH WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING SO I DECIDED JUST TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MOSTLY ABOUT JR. AND ISABELLA SO THE NEXT WILL BE ABOUT DICK AND ISABELLA A LITTLE JEALOUSLY COMING FROM HIM AND MAYBE ANOTHER DATE WHO KNOWS I TRIED TO GET THERE RELATIONSHIP SET IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. KAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^.**


	8. Monkeys

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 8**

Nightwing and Isabella went and travel all the way until they get to this island and were looking around the island until they were able to find the lab that they were supposed to check out. Unlike Nightwing who was all dress up in his suit Isabella was stuck with her regular clothes and just a plan old mask. She wasn't even allowed to carry a weapon.

"So tell me again why we are here?"

"I already said it a hundred times that were just here to get information that's it"

"And why can't have a better to wear, like my costume," she ask.

"Because I will not work with a criminal," he said in a low tone that was a whisper so she couldn't hear.

"What I done in the past does not make me what I am now," she said.

Nightwing didn't say anything back to her as they sneak into the building. Nothing went off tell then that there security was pretty low, weird for a science lab. Isabella took off the mask and put on some glasses and a lab coat.

"I'll keep them busy you look for the data," she didn't wait for his reply, just walk away from him and went into a different room were a group of scientists were together. She walks to the machine and checks the equipment and wrote down on the paper on a clip board. Then one of the Scientists went and grabs her by the shoulder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You don't know… well of course you don't know you ask. I was higher to oversee the productions," she said.

"By who?"

"That is none of you concern but I will need a tour of the factuality so if anyone of you has access to all doors with and without security is needed to show if not I can go around myself and the rooms that I couldn't access I'll just have the top come and look at I themselves," she said with confidence in her voice.

"Of course please follow me," Isabella went out the room and one of the guys went and to another. "Call boss we need him here a.s.a.p." they go room to room first it was just basic DNA stuff then they got to some technology stuff. In the middle of the room there was a container she rub it so she could see what was inside. It was a little monkey that was half robot.

"Beautiful it's just like Uncle to create something like this," she said in a low whisper.

"Did you say something Miss?" he asks.

"Nothing of the sort and reason for making these robots?"

"To wipe out stupid humans my dear Isabella," a voice said she turn around and saw Gorilla Grodd. "It's good to see you my dear but last time I heard Joker said that you been MIA, shall I've give him a call"

"Oh you don't have to do that plus I'm having a little fun at the moment," she said.

"Fun, whatever do you mean?" he asks.

"Well I would like to tell you but there is to many eyes and ears here"

"Get out!" the people hurry and left the room. "Do tell?"

"At the moment both of the Leagues believe that I lost my memory and is now keeping a close eye on me so they could get some type of information out of me," she said.

"And have you?"

"No, do you think that I'm that stupid"

"I don't know I can't really rely on your words alone," he said.

"Have I ever lied to you before think about it wasn't I the one who help you create your time machine before the League destroy it"

"Yes, you did," He looks at her. "Okay then I'll trust you but I need help getting Giganta out of Arkham."

"I get the feeling that all I'm ever good for is breaking people out of jail," she sighed. "Don't worry it's done but don't freak out if I attack you in the next couple of minutes"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because a little bird is about to come get me," she said. "Hold my arms in the air and you'll kick you into the table before leaving I won't do any damage to your projects."

Gorilla Grodd went and grabs her hands and pulled her into the air before they heard her name.

"Isabella," Nightwing bust into the room and knock Grodd into the table before carrying Isabella out of the room and soon out of the building.

* * *

They got into their ship and took off and Nightwing put it on autopilot and check on her.

"Isabella are you okay," he asks.

"Fine, my head hurts a little," she said. "Did you get the data you need?"

"Yeah," he said. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Hey don't worry about it I was the one who left you so you can look at it as me not following orders."

"Isabella," it was all he could say she was smiling.

"I'm going to need a few things once we get to the cave," she said. "I remember that material and data that was used to create those robots I'm not sure when Grodd plans to use them but it looks like it's almost complete I can hake into its system and have it go on self-destruct mode before it cause to do any damage to anyone."

Nightwing was shock that she could do some much. But didn't put it against her he nodded and shook his head.

"I'll get you what you need just tell me"

"Right," she smiles while still holding the side of her head. "I really do think that I need to wear my costume I mean now Grodd knows my face."

"Maybe next time," he said in a low whisper but Isabella was able to hear him and she smile.

* * *

It's been a couple of days and Isabella was in the living room surround by all type screws and bolts putting together what seems like a walky-talky. While she was doing that everyone was a bit away from her talking.

"Are you sure it's okay to trust her?"

"It'll be okay she hasn't shown any sign of her not being trustworthy," Kid Flash said.

"But that just it I don't know if she is or isn't I can't read her thoughts," Megan said.

"I'm a genius!"

They look over and seen Isabella holding one of the walky-talky in her hands. She stood up and was about to walk over to the other but then turn a nob and press a button and everything inside of the mount started to shut down and went off.

"What the?"

"Isabella"

"Oh sorry," then everything turn back on. She walks over to them and handed it to Nightwing. "It's done I just tested it out a second ago," she pointed to the nob. "Okay just turn the nob and it show on the screen shows how many mile radiuses that you want to shut down everything."

"That's great"

"What's the catch?" Nightwing ask.

"Well I don't know how long it will last, and it can be a ticking time bomb?"

"You made a bomb!?" Conner said.

"It was a joke," she said. "I don't have any nuclear power to make a bomb," she said in a whisper. A growl was forming deep in the back of Conner throat.

"What of the other one?" she looks at the one laying on the floor.

"That one just a toy I thought I would need it but didn't," she stretch her arms. "I need a break," she said. "I'm going to go for a walk," she went and left through the zeta-tubes.

* * *

Isabella was miles away from Arkham but she needs a way to get in to keep Grodd mouth shut and not to tell the league. Even though the amulet was able to keep him out of her head he always knew when she was lying to him even without her powers. She was never a good liar to begin with when she was little.

Then she sees a garbage truck passing her buy the road.

"I'm going to need a spa treatment after this"

**AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT THIS IS CHAPTER 8. I KNOW I KEEP ON USING CHARACTERS FROM JUSTICE LEAGUE BUT THEY ARE ONLY MINIOR CHARACTERS AND REALLY DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO USE THEM IN THIS STORY WHEN I FIRST MADE THIS SO ENJOY AND I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN. PLZ R&R**


	9. Gotham Hotel

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 9**

Isabella and Giganta were driving in a tinted black car. Why does she only work on escaping and breaking out others? She let out a small sigh as she goes and pulls up in the docks where she was meeting Grodd at. They got out of the car and headed to part of the docks that was empty they came to the edge of the water and a submarine came up. Grodd's opens the hatch and help Giganta inside.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come along dear?" he asks.

"As tempting as it is I rather have my own type of fun"

"I don't get it you and your father since of humor?" he said as he disappears into the sub and into the Ocean to his island.

"I just don't see the point in running away…" she leaving the car behind Isabella starts to walks until she gets to Gotham rich side of town. Know he reason why people where staying a few feet from her was just a reminder of how she went and jump into the back of a garbage truck. Not that she jump into trash. But close enough to be the smell was stuck into her clothing.

* * *

She enters a building and headed towards a back room. It was the manager's suit and she takes off her clothes and throws it in the fire place burning the smell the trash off the clothing. It was a long day and now all she needs is a hot shower. She goes and takes a shower before she could finish she hears foots steps beyond the shower door. Isabella stares at the door waiting for someone to open it but never did the person just stood there it seem as they were waiting for her to come out.

"You know it's rude to come into someone work place, smelling like you do?"

"That why I came here?" Isabella came out of the shower to see her friend Jazmine holding a towel for her.

"I had a few complaints, I was wondering who could have walked up in my room knowing the code."

"Please door try to upgrade your system it makes me want to cry knowing that I could break in that fast," Isabella said.

_Isabella and Jazmine have go way back. Even though Jazmine doesn't know that she is Ace they did some petty robberies when younger to help Jazmine and her family. Even when Isabella got some money as a side job she gave it to Jazmine. Sometime her brothers because after a while Jazmine stop accepting help from her. _

"So what brings you here?"

"What you couldn't guess?"

"No"

"I needed to take a bath…" Jazmine just gave her a look that said she knew that wasn't just it. "And I need to lay low for a while; those guys might start looking for me."

"Isabella I told you not to bring anything bad up in here I'm not going to stick my neck out for you"

"Yeah I know and you won't get fired for having me here I just don't want to be around them right now"

"Who?"

"It's better that you don't know but anyways let me borrow some clothes," before she could answer Isabella head towards the walk in closet. "This looks perfect"

"Hey, didn't say yes"

"And you didn't say no either," she said. "You won't just going to let me go out there all naked now would you"

"Evil"

"Born that way," she said with a smile. Isabella walks over to the phone and started to make a phone call.

"What now!?"

"Stop being a worry wart I'm just trying to get a date if you're lucky I'll see if he has some rich friends"

When it came to money it was the only thing that could shut her up. The phone rang a couple of times before answering.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Hello I'm looking for Richard Grayson," she said.

"Speaking"

"Great, Dick its Isabella, the girl you took to the little café on the so call date"

"Yes, I remember," he said.

"Well it seems that I was in a bad mood the other day and I just found out a way for you to make it up to me," she said.

"I make it up, and how would I do that?"

"Take me out to eat of course," she said. "I know this great restaurant I've been dying to go back to"

"Okay then I'll take you"

"Get pick me up for the G hotel in about an hour see yeah then," she hung up before she could say anything. "Well let's see now that I have a date I'm going to needs some clothes"

"That was your plan from the being to take my clothes"

"Well yes but now I have a reason for it," Jazmine sigh holding her head.

"Well what type of place is it that you're going to have dinner?"

"I was thinking just that little restaurant; you know the one without a dress code," she said. "What was the name of it again? You know Jamey is the owner"

"My brother restaurant"

"That's the one you know I'm so addictive to his food. Should I call for him to save me a table?"

"No it will be fine now hurry up and get dress," she said.

"Ouch I feel hurt trying to kick me out already"

"Wasn't that the plan from the beginning?"

"Alright, alright," Isabella grabs some clothes and put then one. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt that show off her stomach.

"Do you think that this is too much?"

"For you no"

"I mean for a date?"

"Depend on what you're trying to tell him," Jazmine said. "That says I want to have fun while I get to know you more while you're staring at me"

"Perfect," she said. "Thanks for the clothes I mail them to you"

"Don't worry about it," Isabella walks out of the room and into the grand hall. Standing at the door was Richard Grayson he starts to notice her and smile. He wasn't dress up more than what he needed. A black shirt that show off that he had muscle and yes he did, thank god. Isabella had to control herself from licking her lips from the sight of him. She puts on a smile before walking over to him.

"You early?"

"It's best to be early than late," he said.

"I can't agree with you more"

"So where are we going?"

"Oh, just to have a little fun?"

**AN: FINNAL I GOT THE BOTH OF THEM ON A DATE LETS JUST SEE WERE ITS GOING I KNOW WHERE I WANT IT TO GO SO JUST AS A WARNING THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER MIGHT TURN OUT AS M RATING SO LETS SEE WERE I CAN TAKE IT THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWS**


	10. First Date

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 10**

Jamey place was the perfect place for a second date.

Isabella and Dick walk in and he was the picture perfect of being a gentleman. He opens the car door for her. He went and opens the restaurant door and even pulled out the chair for her. Now where can she find the people that raise him and thank the Gods that she bumped into him? It wasn't long before the waiter came and took their order. He even knew what she wanted to order… well Jamey goes and served her the same thing every time she comes but to know her taste in food… where has this guy been hiding all her life?

"So you said you were in a bad mood the other day, I didn't notice sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it, it was just my birthday"

"Shouldn't that be a good day?"

"It's also the day my mother died," she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean"

"Nothing to worry about all is forgotten," she said. "But I'm always talking about myself what about you tell me a little more about you"

"I don't know really where to start"

"Okay, then what school did you go to?"

"I went to the academy"

"Wait Gotham Academy," she said.

"Yeah"

"No wonder, I thought I knew your name we went to the same school," she said. "I was always the number two compare to you"

"Oh that does sound familiar," he said with a little smile.

"No fair you must have known this whole time"

"Sorry, you didn't know so I didn't want it to be embarrassing for you," he said.

"Now you're just teasing," the food came and was sat in front of them. Isabella started to eat her food. "I can't believe I forgot that of all things."

* * *

They continue to enjoy the food and went and started to have a good conversation with one another but as soon as they were done they left the building and soon as they did Isabella phone started to ring.

"Hello… hey Roy… no I'm in Gotham… a date… now… yeah but now… fine… yes, I coming… I said I'm coming bye," she hung up the phone. "Sorry about that it seems my guardian is in need of my presents."

"Don't worry about it; it must be important if he wants you to come over"

"I wish it wasn't so I could skip," she said. "Let's end our date here shall we." Isabella was going to wrap her arms about his neck but he grabs her wrist before she could do anything. "Huh?"

"Sorry, but I don't think that we should"

"Sorry, I must be doing something that you don't like," she said. "If you're just taking pity on me or have a girlfriend please tell me now before I get the wrong idea," just to shut her up Dick kisses her on the forehead.

"It's not pity nor do I have a girlfriend, I just like to get to know the girl I like before I do anything that we might regret"

_Yes, I defiantly need to thank the people that raise him_

"You like me?"

"Yeah, for some reason I do"

"Then, its okay for us to talk over the phone," she said.

"Yeah, I would love it, now hurry up and get going before your guardian calls you again," he said.

"Okay," she said with the biggest smile on her face. "I'll call you later," she said before leaving him there.

"What in the world am I doing?"

* * *

It was a while before Isabella showed up at the mount. She didn't want to spoil her mood with the news of Grodd monkeys running loose. I mean what can she do? A. she already gave them a device to turn them off. B. she has no powers and C. she doesn't even have her card and yeah she can even make more without them giving her a questioning look.

When she arrives everyone was leaving. It was then when Nightwing and Red Arrow gave her a look.

"What?"

"You're late?"

"I can see that but it didn't stop from going on with the meeting, I mean I'm not really a part of this team but it doesn't matter," she said as she was about to walk pass them.

"Get dress," Nightwing said. She turned around and looks at him.

"Huh?"

"You got five minutes and I want you dress your leaving with me and Red got it" he said before making his way to the out of the briefing room.

"Did he just say?" Red Arrow just smile.

"Better hurry, before he changes his mind," Isabella ran into her room and her saw that her Ace outfit was laying one her bed. She went and hurries and puts them on. She was comfortable in her clothing never again would she let it be in there hands. It must have been Kimie who gave the outfit back in secret her and her mind of knowing when to do the right thing at the right time. That was the smartest this she did and leaving it in her care. She felt the back pocket and notice that there was a deck a cards waiting to be used.

_God, I'm going to kiss that woman next time I see her._

She hurries to the garage and found Nightwing and Red Arrow on a motorcycle waiting for her. There was one next Nightwing just for her. She could tell it was for her because it was black and red just like her clothing.

"I'm touch," she said.

"Just get on and follow me were late," he said.

"Yes, sir," with that they left through a Zeta-Tube that was connected to the garage straight for the battle.

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I WAS HAVING WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER IS DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT THOUGH HUH? I'M IN BETWEEN WRITING FOR THIS STORY **_**SCARLET **_**AND A NEW STORY THAT WILL BE AND KIDFLASHXOC BUT THAT DOESN'T HAVE A TITLE YET. SORRY IF THIS IS WAY SHORTER THAN THE OTHER. NIGHTWING/DICK STARTS TO NOTICE HIS FEELINGS FOR ISABELLA ONLY WHEN THE MASK IS OFF. ISABELLA STARTS TO FEEL AS SHE A PART OF THE TEAM JUST A BIT. LET'S SEE HER RELATIONSHIP GOES WITH RICHARD, NEXT CHAPTER JUST MIGHT FASTFORWARD TIME JUST A LITTLE BIT. SO THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO CAN START. **


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 11**

The mission was a successful one it was the first time that she work with the other as a team. They were starting to open up with her even just a little, but still had their guards up.

Isabella was at the mount in her room which wasn't much to begin with just a bed for the most part. It been days since she last here from Dick, he hasn't called nor text her. She started to wonder if this was the reason that he doesn't have a girlfriend because he never picks up the phone.

Well, it's not like she could talk she hasn't text or called him either. She wasn't used to this kind of guy. Yes, she always pray that this type of guy would like to take everything slow, would one day be sent to her. But now she just didn't know what to do. She used to the guys just doing what they want, well that depends on what they fell at the moment.

She never had this problem with Cameron; they both knew there feeling for each other and both knew what they wanted. She shook her head. She can't even think of Cameron at a time like this the feeling that she has for both of them are different. Dicks makes her feel like a little girl again; while Cameron well just makes her feel good.

"That's it I'm going to call him," Isabella final work up the nerve and dial his number. After a couple of ring she was going to just hang up but then he answer.

"Hello"

"Hey, Dick it's me"

"Isabella"

"Yeah," she said.

"I was waiting for you call"

"You were?"

"Yeah, you said you were plus if you didn't today I was," she giggles a little.

"So if guess we were both waiting for each other call then," she said. "How you been?"

"Okay, but better now that I heard you voice," he said. "And you is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Sorry about last time, I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Don't worry about it; I would have left a few minutes after Bruce called me"

"Oh, we'll I guess it might have been a blessing after all," she said.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm find the people around me start to be a little nicer," she said. "Was worry that they would never trust me?"

"What people?"

"Oh just some co-workers they kind of hate when a new girl has a better position than them," she said.

"Well I hope everything goes well for you now," there was a knock on her door.

"Sorry, I'll text you later I have to go," she said.

"Don't worry too much about it," he said. "You can't always call or text me whenever you like."

"I want you to do the same"

"I will"

"Bye," she hung up and took a deep breath before answer the door. It was Megan, she was wearing an apron.

"I made dinner if you want some," she said.

"Thanks," the both of them leave and headed towards the kitchen and started to eat with the others.

* * *

Weeks went by and both Isabella has been talking to Dick through the phone and messages. They didn't really have time to go on dates to meet with one another. Isabella was busy with the team and as far as she knows Dick had school to worry about. Knowing him in school makes her think twice about it but never gone as far as to sign up for it.

Nightwing went and looks down at his cell phone noticing that Isabella sent him another text message.

_About to go into another meeting, wish me luck._

He texts her, good luck before turning off his phone, before anyone was in the briefing hall. As soon they came in and were only him, KF, Megan, Beast Boy, Conner, and Isabella. He went over the basic of the mission was to go through and collect information and shut down the factory if necessary. But the only person that wasn't going was Isabella and himself.

"Wait, why am I'm not going?"

"We'll not be needed for this mission and they can handle it them self," he said.

"How soon do we leave?"

"Now," he said and the four of them left. Isabella glares at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Slamming her door, she went into her room and was pacing back and forth. He still didn't trust her and she knows it. The past weeks she went on missions just like this one and didn't fail, but she wasn't allowed on this one. There was a knock on her door.

"Isabella I'm coming in," Nightwing said as she came into the room.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Good, because you're going to listen," he said. "Isabella, you were not going on that mission because I think that it's best for you not to go"

"And what makes you think that it was best for me?"

"Because there are some things that you have not remember and I don't want you to see some things that can bring those memories back," she starts to head toward the door but he grabs her, and pins her to the wall, trapping her with in his arms. "You have to let other look after you one and a while."

"I can take care of myself," she said.

They both of them were looking at each other eyes neither one of them was backing down from the other gaze. Slowly, the anger that they had for each other slowly went away and all that was left was heat. Nightwing traces the bottom of her lips before he slowly leans in to a kiss. It was such a soft kiss, as if he was afraid that the smallest touch would break her. But as soon as their lips were apart they met again, only this time more passionate and forceful.

Isabella never knew that Nightwing had this side of him. She knew that this was wrong. Hell, they both know that this is wrong, but that didn't stop him from kissing her.

Nightwing bite the bottom of her little, she gasps at the shock, not letting another moment pass, and He slips his tongue inside her. Titling her head to the side for a deeper penetration. He presses into her body, Isabella notice the thickness of his length that was now press against her.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he said between kiss.

"I can't do this I have…" he swallowed her words before she could finish.

"You have me Isabella and only me," he tiled her chin up and notices that Nightwing had his mask off. No correction Dick had his mask off.

"Dick?"

"That's right," he said. "Batman's going to kill me but I really can't take it anymore Isabella"

"You…" she looks away all the while trying to get away from him; trying to make distance between them. "You were lying to me and play with my feeling… let me go"

"Isabella," he wraps her within his arms tightly. "Yes, I didn't tell you true… it just happen that you bump into me without my costume on your birthday. At first I was just trying to figure out what were you going? Just to keep an eye out for you… I don't know when it happened but over time my feelings change. I didn't just want to look out for you I wanted to protect you; I wanted to get to know you. You can stay what you want but my feeling for you are real."

Dick slowly lifts her face up to him once again. He saw that there was confusion; hurt even sadness within her eyes. There was pain in his chest; he knew that he was the cause of it. And he know that he would do anything in his power to make sure that she doesn't feel this way again, even if it takes his whole life.

"Isabella, I love you"

**AN: YAY ^-^ IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER IT WAS EASIER THAN THE LAST. I'M LOOKING FORWARD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YEAH DICK CONFESS HIS LOVE TO ISABELLA I CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT. IS ISABELLA GOING TO ACCEPT HIS CONFESSION WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW THE GOOD THE BAD OR THE UGLY ALL ARE WELCOME. **


	12. Cameron's Advice

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 12**

"_Isabella, I love you"_

Silence between the two of them, only it made it harder to one of them to speak up to each other. And with each second that pass Dick tighten his hold on her. When it got to the point where she couldn't breathe, she looks up at him. He thought it was a good sign and went for another kiss but Isabella head butted him. As he was loosening his grip Isabella went and knees him in the stomach and fled the room.

Dick, who is now on the floor, didn't know what went wrong. All he could do was sit there in shock.

* * *

With her emotions driving her up the wall, Isabella ran out, and left the Mount heading for Star City. She didn't want to have another chance, and running into Nightwing… no Dick….. Damn it she doesn't know what to call him anymore. The Black Night or the rich Billionaire adoptive son, oh God if Dick is Nightwing that means Batman is…. She shook her head.

"Forget, forget, forget," she chants.

Before she knows it, Isabella makes her way to one of her favorite bars. It wasn't late yet so they weren't serving anything drinks, but she could at least go to the back and sleep and try to keep her mind of a certain little bird.

* * *

"Hey, Bella wake up," said a deep voice. "Come on its time to get up"

"Don't want to let me go back to sleep," she said as she turns around to the other side.

"Bella, come on its time for the shop to close," he said as starts to pick her up and walks out the room, and to his car out the back door.

"I want to sleep the rest of my life away," she said as she yawns.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he puts her in the car. "Go ahead and sleep, were going to my place."

She didn't say anymore but looks out of the window as he drove them towards his apartment. She didn't let him carry her inside she walk on her own and laid straight down on his couch.

"Okay, come on and spill it already," he said as he sat on the arm of the bed.

"There nothing to tell," she said.

"Don't give me that bull. You know damn well that I won't fall for it now tell me what is on your mind"

"Are you still a villain?"

"Isabella that a stupid question to ask"

"Then I can't tell you"

"Bella," she didn't say anything more. "Fine order pizza if you get hungry, I got to go to work," Cameron went and left her in the apartment by herself.

_It just didn't make any sense to her. Dick was Nightwing. Nightwing likes her, but he was the one who didn't trust her most of all. Was he playing with my feelings? Was it just another way to keep watch on me? I just can't trust anything that he says at the moment. She went back to sleep. _

When she woke up, she notices that a she wasn't on the couch anymore but on the bed. Walking out of the bedroom Isabella saw that Cameron was sleeping on the couch. She looks at the clock and it was about 10 o clock in the morning. A normal time for her to get up and start her day. She went into the kitchen and saw that it was completely empty and all that was in there was left over takeout food.

"So this is why he said 'order some pizza'" she sighed. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and notice that she had at least ten messages from Dick saying that title he's sorry and where are you. She quickly orders the pizza before he can go and tried to call her. Within thirty minute the pizza was here and she started to eat. As soon as she open the pizza box, Cameron was up and grabbing a slice.

"I don't think that I said it was okay for you to go ahead and have one?"

"Well then let's call this an over-the-night sleepover fee," he said as he goes and takes another.

"This is an unhealthy diet," she said.

"I'm addictive what can I say"

"And I'm going to get some real food," he grabs her arms and pulls her into his arms.

"You're a doll you know that," he starts to kiss her neck.

"Cameron, stop it…"

"Why you like it?" he was about to kiss her on the lips but she slaps him.

"Sorry," she was about to make her way towards the door and was about to open it but Cameron pushes it close.

"Who did it?"

"Nobody…"

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled. "Isabella tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong"

"Fine, then everything is just like normal right?" he said as has his to the side of her making it impossible for her to move. Then slowly presses his body against her just as he was about to kiss her he stop. "Damn it Bella, you can't say that nothing's wrong with you."

Isabella notice that she was crying. She started to wipe the tears but it wouldn't stop coming out.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she said. "I don't know why it hurts so much," Cameron gently hugs her.

"Let it all out," he said. "We can stay like this until you feel better alright"

"I don't know why I'm crying I never cry," she continues. "I can't cry over someone like him it's not like me. He lies to me and betrayed me and only mess with my feelings. I'm supposed to be angry at him but I can't hate him. Why do I like that stupid bird?"

"Bird? Do you mean Nightwing?" she only nodded her head. "So its my fault that you're crying"

"No, it's not your fault, its Nightwing, he…"

"But you felt like you were going to betrayed him when I was going to kiss you," she didn't say anything. "As I thought, Bella I love you more than anything that's why I always be here for you but you have to follow your own heart"

"I don't trust my heart," she said in a low whisper. "It let me fall in love with a stupid bird"

"Bella," he lifted up her chin. "The heart wants what the heart wants just be happy that someone see you for the pyscho you are and likes you anyways."

"Cameron"

"Now get out of here and go back to that stupid bird of your," she look at Cameron and then kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she left the apartment and him in the middle of the room. He went to the living room and press some buttons on the phone.

"Hello, hey Joker it's me Junior," he said. "You'll never guess who I found?"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING. SO WE HAVE A TWO SIDE JR. AND ISABELLA REALIZES HER FEELING FOR DICK CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS I SAID BEFORE I AM BETWEEN STORYS BUT NOW I HAVE MY STORIES **_**SNOW PRINCESS**_** KALDURXOC **_**A SPEEDESTER HEART**_**WALLYXOC **_**NYGHT**_** CONNERXOC HAVE ALL NOW BEEN POSTED WITH THE UPDATE FOR **_**SCARLET**_**ROYXOC AS WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY. IF YOU HAVENT NOTICE BY NOW THEY ARE ALL YOUNG JUSTICE LOOK FORWARD TO **_**TWIN FLAMES**_** AN ARTEMISXOC AND ROYXOC**


	13. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 13**

I wish that I had some type of powers that could make me invisible. I don't want to be seen by anyone. But I wasn't as fortunate as other on this team, I was born as just a human, I'm stuck with being seen. Not wanting everyone to know I was nervous on coming back here after the scene I had with Dick I keep my head up high and walk straight to my room; like always no one really pay any attention to me unless I started speaking to them. I rush into my room just as I close it and I was just about to relax something felt off.

"Good to see your back," I jump turning around making sure that it was my room that I walk in when I saw my deck of cards and paper work I look back at Nightwing who was comfortably lying on my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting?"

"The whole time," Dick didn't say anything just keep looking at her. "Well can you leave I want some time to myself," she said as she went towards the bathroom, but he grabs her arm.

"Where were you?"

"At a friend place," she wasn't looking at him.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter it's none of your concern," she still wasn't looking at him. "If you mind I like to take a shower now."

Slowly Dick let go of her arm and left the room. Isabella face was completely red. She sat down on her bed and look at her phone. She started typing in some words and set the phone on her bed. She looks at it for a while before pressing the send button. She looks at the door and sighs just as she was going to get off the bed. Then her bedroom door was open she saw Nightwing. He closes it with a bang and went straight towards her.

"Dick, I…"

"Just shut up," he grabs the back of her neck, and kisses her roughly. The back of her knees hits the bed, making her fall down.

"Dick, I…" this time, her gently kiss her, before holding her and burying his head in her hair.

"What kind of stupid message was that?" Isabella face was starting to become red. _"I'm mad at you but I can't hate you. I like you but I'm embarrassed so I sent you away. Even though right now all I want to do is kiss you. There's no second chance." _

"Shut up"

"But I was happy," she blush even more and Nightwing slowly lets her go and kiss her forehead. "I got to get to the others"

"Why?"

"Isabella"

"That wasn't enough," forcing him down on her lips, bringing him down as she lays down on the bed.

"Isabella, we can't," she stole his world. Her knee slightly grazes over the hardness of the lower half of his body.

"Oh, but we want, I want," she bites the bottom of his neck. "You want"

Final Dick hands travels to the curves of her body, heating up each place that he touch her. Isabella slowly found the zipper to his outfit making it go lower and lower until his chest was hers to explore. As she thought it was tone and perfect so much more than what she thought, and much more of what she needs. Her hands travel to his shoulders, slightly helping his arms out of each sleeve. She was about to work her arms even lower but Dicks pins them to her side.

"You're being a bit unfair don't you think," stealing her lips, he moves her arms above her head. Just as his other hand was going to reach under her shirt, he heard something in his ear, and he stops, letting her go. "Damn it," he got off of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Bat's knows how to ruin a really good thing," he said. "I have to go to the briefing room."

"A really good thing," a smile started to form on her face. "How good?" she leaves a trail of kiss starting from his lips going all the way down to his chest, making him take out of his uniform once again.

"Really good, but I really have to go," grabbing her hands stopping her from going any further.

"Then once your done you have to make it up to me," she said.

"And how would you like me to do that?"

"Dinner," she kiss him, "Maybe a movie, Oh and dessert, but I think I might want to go straight to dessert," she said giving her one last deep kiss before letting him leave.

Nightwing walks out of the room, closing the door that separate Isabella from him. Out of all the time Bats had to come telling him that he was needed, this was the worst of it all. It wasn't more than a few step when he saw Conner looking at him. Then Conner gaze went towards Isabella's room then back to him.

"Not a word," he said. "Not a single word"

Bored…. That was the word of the day. She was completely bored and heated up only to be disappointed. Nothing was worse than this, having to be stuck in her room and be bored.

Changing into a different set of clothes she went to the gym to find it completely empty. Well it wasn't the first time that it was empty for her use. Taking the deck of cards out of her pocket she there each one at a target, on the opposite side of the wall. The cards either blew up the target or bind it. It didn't matter soon she was bored. She walks towards the Zeta Beams passing Nightwing and Batman as they were in a deep discussion.

Gotham a town where she could really relate to, but doesn't know why? But for some reason she always thought of this place as home. She headed for the same hotel that Dick pick her up once before instead of going to the managers suit she went to the front desk.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, are there any rooms available?"

"At the moment the only thing that we have is the master and honeymoon suite," she said.

"Both sound tempting, I have to go with the honeymoon suite"

"And how long will you be staying?"

"Two days and one night," Isabella went and took out a card from her pocket. "Go ahead and a card it to this"

"Of course," she took the card.

Isabella threw herself onto the bed. The honeymoon suite was a bit bigger than what she thought. Maybe she should have gone for the master suite. Notice that she still hasn't taken a shower since she came back from the cave. But leaving the cave without a pair of clothes to change into will be a problem. Then she hurries down stairs all the way until she goes to the manager's suite. When she got to the door there was a scanner that had enough room for her palm.

"Aww, she giving me a challenge," Isabella shook her head and just knock on the door. It was soon open by Jazmine.

"Isabella what are you doing here?"

"I need some clothes," she said. "I'm expecting a special guess to come so I was wondering if I can borrow some clothes."

"You haven't even return the clothes you borrow before"

"Yeah, sorry about that so can I?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Find then," she said. "I didn't want to do this but I just rented the honeymoon suite and a special friend of mine, who pick me up here last time is coming over and I would like to tempt him because I was interrupted last time and I'm kind of have too much energy so can I borrow some clothes."

Jazmine let out a sigh.

"Wait here," leaving the door open she went back into the room and came back out with a bag of clothes. "Here," she said. "I really wish you didn't pulled out the customer card"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you would have just given me some clothes," she said with a smile. "Well thank you and I'll put in a good word for some of his friends."

Just as Isabella was unlocking the door to the suite, her cell phone started to ring. She answers it just as she opens the door.

"Hello… I was bored so I had to leave," she said. "Where am I? I'm meeting someone for a date… nope in Gotham… okay I'll come as soon as I can but I don't think that's going to happen… I got to go my dates here," she hung up the phone. "Like hell, I'm going back to there, Bats," she starts getting undress and starts the shower. She jumps into the shower and start to washing herself. She was completely ignoring everything around her. Every noise was block off by the sound of the water running. She didn't notice that someone enter the bathroom until she saw something dark from the corner of her eye.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING. I CANT BELIEVE I MADE IT THIS FAR . IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MORE HOT SCENES WITH DICK AND SOME POSSIBLE KIDNAPPING. BUT WHO IS THE SHADOW THAT ISABELLA SEES IN HER CORNER OF HER EYE YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS PLEASE REVIEW ^_^. **

**OH JUST AS A REMINDER MY SUMMER COMING UP AND SO ARE MY FINAL, I'LL STILL TRY TO GET AS UPLOAD AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT TOWARDS THE END OF MAY AS TO CELEBRATE SUMMER I'LL POST UP A ONE-SHOT STORY (I REALLY NEVER DO ONE-SHOT) SO IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA PLEASE PM (PRIVATE MESSAGE) ME AND LETS SEE WHO HAS THE BEST JUST GIVE ME THE MAIN CHARACTES AND THE IDEA OF WHAT HAPPEN WITH THE CHARACTER**

**THANKS AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	14. A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 14**

**AN: HELLO TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS. THIS IS AN ANNOUNCE TO ALL TO SEND ME A PM OF IDEAS FOR ONE SHOTS STORIES OF YOUNG JUSTICE. JUST GIVE ME THE MAIN CHARACTERS/CHARACTERS. THE PLACE AND TOPIC CANT WAIT TO SEE THOSE PM OKAY NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

"Now don't tell me that you getting ready for me," shock she turns around and sees Dick standing at the door of the shower looking at her.

"Hey, get out!" Isabella turns her back to him.

"Why?" Dick starts to take off his clothes and when he was undress steps into the shower with her. Wrapping his arms around her and kisses the base of her neck. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"So this room just so happen was given to you"

"No I bought the room," she said.

"And you keep on going round about when Bats and I called you from the base"

"I wasn't going to tell him where I was at so he could just drag me back to the cave"

"You only said it to where I would get it," Isabella started to blush. His hand travels to the curves of her body. His other hand is on her chin and moves so her face was towards him. "You were hoping for this," Dick kisses her.

Once their lips met all the embarrassment that Isabella had disappear. She turns towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his. Losing to the sense of his touch all she could do was try to breathe as he takes control of everything.

Dicks backs her up to the wall. Isabella wraps her legs around of his hips. His leaves a trail of kiss leaving her lips and travels down all the way until he meets her chest. Holding her waist with one hand, his other plays with the tender bub, he could tell that she was on the edge. Isabella breathing was uneven and deeply. Her body shivers at his touch. Looking at her, he saw that her eyes were watery and she was biting her lip. He gently gave her little hardness a little kiss before giving it a little tug, all the while playing with the other.

It was weird she never felt like this before, it was the first time that she ever felt this good. She didn't know why but at the moment she didn't care she was so lost to his touch that she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Ahhh," his fingers went deep inside her, and then he starts to work his fingers in and out of her, mimicking the act of sex. In and out, his fingers played with her tinder little bulb. Her inner walls tighten around his fingers; he could tell that she was ready. The throbbing pain told him that he was ready as well.

"Isabella," he said removing his fingers. He lifts her up and spread her legs, settling her right above his head. "I can't wait any longer"

"But… not here…"

"I'll do it properly next time," with that her enter deeply inside her. Staying there for a moment before her walls squeeze tightly around him, then slowly starts to move at a slow pace; that becomes faster and faster until the both of them experience pure bliss.

* * *

How many days have passed? How many times did they make love? Isabella once again woke up in Dicks arms not once did he leave her to go back to the cave… not once did he pick up the phone… This is pure enjoyment.

Dick was sleeping next to her, as he had his arms wrap around her. She couldn't help it she went and move his hair out of his face. Slowly his eyes open and he smiles.

"Morning," she had a slight blush on her face.

"Morning," he kisses her eye. Then his communicator went off once again. "We should really go back today."

"I don't want to," she pushes him one his back and climbing on top of him, straddling him just above his waste. "I like it just," she kisses him. "Like this," she kisses him once again.

"You're not playing fair," he said.

"I never have played fair you know that," she stole another kiss from him before he could say anything. Sitting up he went and grabs the back of her neck to pull her him for a better connection.

* * *

A few hours later, Isabella was in her robe as Dick was heading towards the door. Isabella grabs his hand.

"Do you really need to go?"

"We have to keep the world safe Isabella," he said. "You'll come back?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'll just go out for a little bit of shopping," she gave him a peck on the lips before he went and she closes the door behind him. "Damn it, I was really enjoying myself," she went into the bathroom and found the bags of the clothes that she borrow from Jazmine. She went and put those on and left the room. Dropping off the keys in the front desk, she left the hotel and started walking down the block until she goes to this electronic store. She grabs a cart full of carts and stuff, while looking around she had this weird feeling that someone was watching her. She looks around and only saw a couple of kids running around while they were parents were looking at some of the items. It wasn't long before she was walking down the streets of Gotham, but still she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something or someone was watching her. The weather started to change, it was foggy and it wasn't until the when a woman next to her passes out on the ground, did she notice that the color of the fog was unnatural.

"Hey, are you okay?" she went and turns the woman over and saw that she had a huge grin on her face. All around her people started to laugh uncontrollably until they were pass out on the ground. "Is this some weird joke?"

"On the contrary my dear it's the Joker," she turns around to see the joker standing right behind her. "I miss you Izzy, Daddy been looking for you," Isabella grab her head because it started to hurt.

* * *

_Inside her head_

_The little girl of Isabella went and stood at the last door._

"_Daddy been looking for me," there was a bright light and the chains on the last door went and started to fall off, the door started to open on its own. "I'm going home"_

* * *

Isabella started to get a little dizzy, and she fell into Jokers arms.

"Daddy," everything got dark.

**AN: THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING SORRY IT'S A LITTLE BIT LATE AND SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ISABELLA IS FINAL BACK HOME WITH HER DAD. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH HER AND THE TEAM? WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN HER AND DICK? ONLY TIME WILL TELL! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE SUPPORT MY ONE-SHOT STORIES AND PUT UP SOME IDEAS IN MY PM CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS^_^**


	15. Daddy's Little Game

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 15**

_Well, I didn't think that I'll end up back here anytime soon._

Isabella stands in front of her bedroom window looking at the streets of Gotham bellow. When her dad heard that she was with the little league he started to cause a commotion to drag them out. He wouldn't have thought that she was going to walk straight towards him. Everything that happen in the past few months seem like a dream to her but she knew that it was true and she knew that she couldn't go back... she made a promise….

There was a knock at the door… Her dad had been waiting for her this would be the tenth time that Harley knocks on her door, wondering if she'll come down. No surprise… well this has happen before both her and her dad want any info that they could get about bats and his secret hide out. The only thing that she could tell him is about the little league but…

After sigh for a moment, she went and pulled herself away from the window and walk down the stairs. She could already see how bad of idea this was but she knows that if she didn't come out of her room soon her would come to her.

Once down the stairs she sees Harley who was at the moment walking ahead of her, jump on her dads lap. They were about to kiss…

"You know I can go back into my room," she said.

"Izzy, sit down," she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Today is a good day, because my little Izzy is back"

"And little Izzy is going to be a big sister," Harley said.

"Sister? What exactly have the two of you been doing while I was gone?"

"Don't worry about the little details, now I need you to tell me everything that you have on the Bats," Joker said.

"What makes you think that I have any information?"

"Because one of your friends told me where to find you," she didn't say anything just looked shock. "Looks like my little Izzy didn't want to be found, Harley."

"Yes, Mister J," she went and hand cuff Isabella to the chair. "Sorry, bout this Izzy."

"It's okay, it's not like this is the first time it's happen"

"Oh, Izzy it won't be like last time, this time your little junior won't be able to save you," he said while tossing a knife in the air. "Now tell me everything about the Bats"

* * *

He didn't like it. Isabella was gone and missing after the attack with Joker at Gotham. The strange thing was that there was no report of anything stolen within the area that was fog with the joker gas. Everything was under control the people of Gotham were only temporary effective by the gas and were able to leave the hospital after a regular checkup. It was as if his goal was never to steal or kill anyone but to get Isabella. It's been too quite as well. There wasn't any rumor about the joker trying to steal anything. It was like he was completely off the map; lying low it wasn't like him.

Batman and Nightwing were working like crazy in the briefing room trying to find out where the Joker was hiding at. They were looking at Joker typical places to hide out. Then something was blinking on the map.

"Batman," they zoom into an abandon factory. It has been out of business for a couple of years now but there seem to be some movement in within the building. "I'll go check it out," Nightwing turn to leave.

"Take the others with you," he said, Nightwing stops and turns back around to him.

"It's just a look to see…"

"Nightwing… I've been in the same position as you, it's best to keep your feelings to yourself and keep everything professional," he said.

"I'll keep things professional when need, but when one of our team members is missing. I should put all my energy into finding them," all of the sudden alarms when off and the team came into the briefing room while the put up a map of Gotham.

"What's going on?"

"Joker final making his move?" Batman said. "He has all of his goons breaking into every jewelry store, banks, chemical labs,"

"Well break up into four groups, group 1 will be Superboy, Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl, you will take the east end of Gotham. Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy and Bumblebee your team two, you guys take west Gotham. Team three is Tempest, Megan and Beast Boy will take the north. While myself Batgirl and Robin will take south Gotham."

"Got it," one by one every one of them went to each of side of Gotham that they were supposed to. Right before Nightwing and his team was going to leave.

"Nightwing you choose that side on purpose," Nightwing didn't say anything. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry," he said without looking back.

* * *

"Oh, Ace everything is going exactly as we plan," Harley was sitting in a chair while waiting for Joker. "I wonder what taking Mister J, so long what you think Ace," she looks up to see Ace in her costume hanging above a container of bubble chemicals.

She didn't answer Harley, she didn't want to. She didn't want him to show up. She should have stay inside of the hotel, but she didn't. She had blood and open wounds all over her body, the handy work of her father.

"Izzy are you okay up there?" she slightly opens her eyes and saw her father standing below her. "So you were up? Don't worry this will all be over soon, all you have to do what I told you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she said in a low whispers.

"Good, now that you're all pretty up all we have to do is wait for those idiots to come back," Joker said as he goes and joins Harley one the chair. "Harley make sure you get out of her when they come alright, that was the deal"

"Yes, Mister J," she said pouting.

* * *

Inside of the factory, Nightwing saw that Isabella was hanging from the ceiling above some type of chemical. Joker was really twisted to attempt to kill his own daughter he was about to jump forward and give Joker a piece of his mind, but Batgirl grabs his shoulder shaking her head no. She was right he knew better he had to think this through. He had to think of the best way to save her to keep her from falling into that chemical waste. He stuck to the shadows and tried to get closer.

"Oh, and I thought that I would have to wait a long time," the Joker said. "I know your there why don't you come out… no? well then Harley"

"Yes, Mister J," she press a button and Isabella started to free fall down to the container. A batarang went to the side of Joker and Harley face while a line launcher was shot at the other side of the wall and caught Ace before she fell into the pit.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"You should have left me, you shouldn't have come…"

"What are you talking about? I'm taking you home"

"Home? Right… I love you remember that," she said in a low whisper.

"Well since that didn't go as planned…"

"Yes, Mister J"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING WELL SINCE NO ONE WANTS TO HELP ME WITH A ONE SHOT STORY I WONT DO ONE. I'LL JUST HAVE AN INTERVIEW WITH MY MAIN CHARACTER ACE SO IF THERE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO ASK HER NOW THE TIME SHE IS WILL AND READY. P.S. WONT POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE A HAND FULL OF QUESTION AND NOT JUST A LOT OF QUESTIONS FROM ONE PERSON. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I CANT WAIT. **


	16. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 16**

Isabella woke up in the infirmary. She couldn't believe that she was back at the cave. The last thing she remembers before she let darkness consume her is her dad letting his science experiment tip over. She couldn't do this… she made a promise… to him… to her dad…

Getting off the bed, she stands up touching her back pocket taking out her pack of cards. She throws a few on the wall, before leaving the room. As she walks down the halls she goes and throws cards on each side of the walls and doors. She throws the cards all over the cave until she got towards the briefing room where she met Batman.

"Isabella, you're up"

"Yes, I am"

"What do you remember?"

"Plan double A," she said without looking at him. Then Nightwing came into the room while both Isabella and Batman were glaring at each other.

"Hey what's going on here?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "Me and the little birdy were having a nice chat but it seems I overstay my welcome," she was about to take a step towards the zeta-beam.

"Not one step," Batman said.

"Oh, Batsy what's wrong are you afraid of little old me"

"Isabella," she looks towards Nightwing. A little pain of guilt hurt her heart but she never showed on her face she could never show it on her face. This has to work everyone must believe in this side of her for everything to work.

"The name Ace," she said with a smile, "Oh, but I did enjoy the time we have together over and over again," she laugh a little. "Oh, but its best to let me go," she holds out the last card in her hand. "Because if you care about the life of your teammate you wouldn't want the bombs all to go off wouldn't you."

"Isabella what happen to you?"

"My memories came back your just too stupid to realize it, did you think that I'll never regain my memories or did you think that the time that I spent with you would change me," she laugh again. "You poor stupid bird," she took a step and the Zeta-Beam turn on. "Oh, I almost forgot what my daddy taught me," and evil smile appears on her face. "If I have a chance to kill a bat," she threw the card at the wall. "Just kill it," she jump into the Zeta-Beam seconds before the whole cave blows-up with everyone in it destroying the cave letting it collapse on everyone.

* * *

Destroying the Zeta-Beam behind her she fell to her knees knowing that she could never turn back knowing that she had to move forward and continue this mission until the very end so she might have a chance to fulfill her promise.

Standing up, she shakes her head and takes the back alleys all the way home. She will fulfill her promise because there is no way that she can fail a mission, she always bring the best results.

* * *

Batman, Nightwing and the others help as they move cement out of the way searching of what left of the cave; making such that everyone was alive. So far everyone made it out with a couple of bruise. No one said a word to Nightwing; no one brought Isabella… no Ace name into this knowing that Nightwing was already in pain as it is.

Nightwing sigh being the first one to disruption the silence.

"Well, you were right Batman," he said. "I should of keep things professional; I should have taken her to Arkham while I had the chance."

"You did nothing wrong"

"Then tell me how this is nothing," he yelled.

"A base being destroyed once or twice happens," he said. "It was going to happen to you sooner or later."

"No, it was my emotion that cause this and it will not happen again," he said as he walks away from batman. "I can promise you that"

* * *

It's been weeks since the bombing at the mount justice. Isabella has the complete trust of her father and is now the top of the Justice League must find list taking small jobs with her father every now and again, in Harley place was a little too easy for her since her father gave her complete control of the gigs, making them in and out jobs so they don't get caught by the police or the league just makes everything better for her. The horrible part of this now is that she had to wear a dirty blonde wig and wears eye blue contacts just to walk around the city. Now Kimberly who also went in hiding calls her little Miss Quinn because of her hair and eyes. Not saying that it wasn't bad enough that she purposely started to have mood swings just because she can get away with it. Last night she went and threw knifes at her and her dad because they came back a little late from a gig.

As Isabella stood in her room her packs a little bag before, heading down stairs and saw Harley talking to Cameron.

"Harley, its not good to flirt with other peoples belongings"

"I'm not flirting!"

"Belongings?"

"Your boa was waiting here for you while you were taking your time to get ready"

"Well I'm ready and ready to go, so don't burn the house down I'll be back before the little one comes so don't do anything stupid until I get back," she said.

"Of course"

"That means going out with dad," she said as she follow Cameron out the door. "You can kill him for whatever he had done when he gets back from a gig okay."

"Just hurry up and go"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Isabella closes the door behind her.

"Worry much"

"Yeah, I mean their having a kid I just feel like I'm going to have to raise it," she sighs.

"But you'll be getting a little brother and sister, aren't you happy?"

"Define happy"

* * *

The both of them travel to the sea shore by this time both of them were in there costume waiting when a ship came up from underwater and a hatch open. The both of them walk inside to meet up with Aqualad aka Kaldur and his partner Tigress.

"Kaldur, Tigress this is Ace," Junior said.

"It's nice of you to be a part of this team," he said. "I've been hearing good things about you."

"I hope that not all of them are good," she said.

"Well it's good in our book," he said. "Come I'll show you to my father he wanted to meet you," they go to the bridge of the ship and Black Manta was standing there at the controls looking at the ocean. "Father I brought her here"

"Good leave us," he said.

"Yes," Kaldur and the other left her and Black Manta in the room alone together.

"Come here child," Ace walks over to and stood straight as he turns to get a good look at her. "So you're the one who the brains of what the Joker have been doing recently."

"Yes, sir"

"He speaks very highly of you," he slowly moves his hands to her face lifting her head up. "But he never spoken of your beauty," Ace never move away from him and never took a step back or show the disgusting feeling that she felt when he touch her. "I have something special for you to do for me, I want you to be my eyes and ears and report whatever you think is suspicious," he removes his hand from her face.

"Sir"

"Also, help with the planning of any mission that is giving," he said. "Your father also told me how that you always have a 99 percent rate of success, and I will not have any type of failure within a mission understand."

"Completely sir"

"Good you may leave," she left the bridge heading down the hall until she bump into Junior.

"Hey, what did you two take about?"

"That he didn't want any failures now that I am on this team," she said. "Where's my room? I want to put my stuff down."

"Sure follow me," he went and showed her to the room. "Where going to the meeting room after this to discuss the next mission…"

"Give me a minute," she when into her room closing the door behind her then came back out next to him. "Kay now show me the way"

* * *

Batman was in his cave, looking at his computer when something when off. He pulled out a cellphone; he got a text from A.

_I have his trust, keep you inform as soon as I can._

Looking through his last message he knew that everything was going how he thought who knew that six years of waiting would be well worth it.

**AN: THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT I HAVE A FEELING THAT THIS STORY WILL END SOON. **** IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY BUT I'M ALREADY PLANNING A SEQUEL FOR THIS ONE I'LL TRY TO GET MY OTHER YOUNG JUSTICE STORY AS SOON AS I CAN CANT WAIT LOL PLEASE R&R ^_^**


	17. Under The Sea

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 17**

Isabella woke up in her bed next to Cameron snowflakes and crystalize ice was all around the edge of the bed. Getting dress in her costume, she leaves the room and walks around the ship. It was earlier than what she used to but it's the best time to do her part of the mission. Black Manta went into a different ship after the discuss he had with her. Without making any noise she stood out of the room where Kaldur and Tigress where. She started to overhear there conversation.

"Is it safe to have her here?"

"It will be fine, well just report her moves to Nightwing and make sure that he knows that she's here," Kaldur said.

Slowly walking away trying not to make a sound she went into the bridge and lock all the entrance, she exhaled her breathe before making her way to the controls. Pressing a few button on the controls she waited for the screen to pop up and soon she was facing Black Manta.

"I expect that everything is going as usual."

"Almost but I have reason to believe that both Kaldur and Tigress is not on our side," she replied.

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Up until recently I was under the protection of the League do to some unfortunate circumstances," she explains. "Also when I recover I was able to destroy the little league cave, but when coming to the bridge to give you an update I was able to overhear a conversation that the both of them were having. It seems that they were going to give a full report of Nightwing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I can never forget a name of the man who made my life hell," she said. "But anyways I believe that if our next mission fails, it will be on your son"

"You're willing to take that gamble," he said.

"The last few mission that I've been a part of have been successful and those where only when we told Tigress and Kaldur last minute right before we left giving them no time to contact the league. Let's tell them before anything happens and if the league is there to stop use the blame is all on the both of them and if we success I'll drop all my suspicion of the both of them."

"And if we fail?"

"Give me the honor of taking care of them," she said with a sly smile.

"Fine I agree with you but I need to think about it some more," he said before cutting off the connection.

Ace smile slowly turned into a sigh. She looks at the screen once more before she was able to turn around and heads towards the door.

"_Sorry but there is only one agent needed for this operation its best that the both of them head home, there not needed in this world," she thought._

* * *

Ace walks down the hall early in the morning when she felt as if her arm was being pulled by someone into her room. Then she was push against a wall and her lips were intertwined with someone else. Slowly as the other person lips broke a part she was able to tell the cool touch of his hand, the blue eyes that stared deeply at her, and the hard body that press nicely against her.

"Cameron," she was barely able to stay his name.

"Where did you go?" he whisper in her ear as he tugs on it. "I still had enough time to have a little fun," sucking hard on her earlobe.

Isabella started to shiver, her skin started to become sensitive to his touch. Her body started to quiver and she started to feel sensation and wanted him to release it.

"So what shall we do?"

"Cameron… I need…" she couldn't say the rest it make her embarrass as enough that he can still make her body feel this way. He knows what she wants.

"I can't hear you?"

"Take responsibility for making me feel like this," her face started to heat up and he smile.

"With pleasure," picking her up, Isabella wrap her legs around his waist as he goes and carries her to the bed. The cool sheet hit her back as she tries to make room for the both of them just as he was about to unbutton her corset there was a knock at the door.

"Were having a meeting in five I expect the both of you to be in there," Kaldur said.

"Alright," she yelled threw the door. "We should go."

"We have five minute," he eyes that was looking deeply at her show her so much lust, she let her palm touch his cheek as she went and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Oh no were going to need more than five minutes," looking at him once again. "Way more than five minute."

* * *

It been a few months since Isabella regain her memory. Working on their new project for success has become a given it that it was Isabella who was making the device. Black Manta gave her the job to put everything together. It wasn't just a few weeks ago when her and Black Manta came to the team with their plan.

* * *

_Black Manta and the other members of the team were gather in the briefing room when stood next to Ace._

"_We have come up with a plan," he said._

"_What do you think of a world without superheroes?" _

"_A dream"_

"_More like reality"_

"_I didn't think that it's possible but I've made a pro-type that keeps everything in and out within the walls of the shield," she explains. "For example Tigress go ahead and try to take off my necklace."_

_Tigress walks over to Ace and reach over to her necklace and but was meet with a wall then there was a shock. _

"_Ouch"_

"_At the moment it can only surround my body but with a few modifications I should be able to get this device around the planet," slowly she lifts up the necklace. "Just as a precaution it will be me who wears the device. That way the League can believe that its bigger."_

"_I have someone else looking building a device, so that will target their computer as a huge energy source." _

"_This is the chance that we could be waiting for," Junior said._

"_And for those who are in Atlantis?"_

"_That's where the two of you will be coming in," Ace said. _

"_Us?"_

"_Yes," Black Manta said. "You and Junior will both be taking another device down to the edge of Atlantis,"_

"_This will also keep them inside, and the Zeta-Beam will be completely useless one the device is activated so the League will not be able to come back," she said showing a little smile. "Just one step away from having a world without heroes and others beneath our feet." _

* * *

"Just a few more adjustment and," she tighten ups a screw, "There it's done."

Isabella went and puts the necklace on her and then holds up an identical necklace and walks out of her room. And headed towards the bridge where the rest of the team was waiting for her.

"Is it done?" Black Manta asked her.

"Of course," she said then she went and put the identical one around Tigress neck. "Now it might feel a little heavy but that's because it was made to look like the real one alright."

"Yes"

"I have others putting the decoyed in some abandon building"

"Good," she looks over to Junior and Kaldur. "Once the both of you two are in position I will activate the alarms and it will drive all heroes to the watch tower getting ready for an alien invasion."

"All going according to plan," he said.

"Of course I don't disappoint," they leave the room and as she was walking down the hall she was using the wall for balance. Junior came over to her and quickly grabs her by the waist and pulled her close. "Cameron," she said looking away.

"How about a good luck kiss?"

Just as he was about to kiss her she went and looked away and he barely touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't been feeling well lately," she faintly pushed him away. "I think I'm going too laid down."

"Okay but get your rest, you'll soon have to be blending in the crowd," he said.

"I know I'm the one who made up the plan," she said.

"And it will be a success just like the others," kissing her forehead as he leaves her in the hall.

Quickly she walks to her room and head towards the bathroom and throws up in the toilet.

"Great," she flushes the toilet and just sat there on the ground for a moment waiting to throw up again knowing that it will happen soon. Nothing that she ate was bad going in but she wonder why she couldn't keep anything down she wanted to know what was wrong with her. Maybe, while she in the city she'll go to the hospital? She had some time before the plan was going to be set in motion a check-up wouldn't hurt.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yeah!" she yelled through the room.

"It's time for us to go," Tigress yelled.

"Alright," she stood up, and walks to the door, "and let the show begin."

**AN: THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. MANY THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL FOLLOWER. I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT I WRITE OUT NEXT BUT IM ALREADY PLANNING FOR SEASON 2 I CANT WAIT^_^ WELL ANYWAYS NEXT THE BIG MISSION FINAL BEGINS WORLD DOMINATION LOL ITS KINDA A BORE OR OMG MOMENT BUT JUST COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO SHOW THAT KALDUR AND TIGRESS AKA ARTEMIS WERE TRAITORS. IF YOU GONNA PUT A PERSON ON BLASH DO IT WITH A BANG OR LIKE ISABELLA WANTED AND ALWAYS LEARN TO NEVER PLAY FAIR. ^_^ THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY ARE ALL WELCOME. HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON CANT WAIT! ^_^**


	18. The Beginning For Everything

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 18**

Fresh air after months of being underwater I final get to have fresh air. Being drop off at the dock of Gotham city she had to hurry her way to the hospital. Glad to not be wearing her costume she enjoy how loose her clothes, letting her body to have enough room to breathe. Just as she was about to leave, Tigress put her hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"What do should I do?"

"I can care less blend in with the crowd for all I care I have to check thing back home," she said walking off. _"This might give her the chance to go and contact Nightwing"_

* * *

It was a few hour before she arrive at the hospital, and a half an hour after that before she was competed with her physical exam. Maybe she was just feeling a bit under the weather, or under the sea. Now on land she didn't really have a problem with throwing up or anything. She just wanted to go to sleep in her own bed after eating a tub of Rocky Road ice cream. Just thinking about it made her want more than a tub. Maybe once the plan is set into motion she'll be able to snatch some from a store. Knowing that the whole planet will soon be in chaos, it wouldn't matter if she just grabs a bucket.

The doctor came into the room without looking at her just his paper work. When he did notice her, he gave her a smile.

"So…"

"Don't worry Ms. Grayson there nothing wrong with you, you're in perfect health," he said.

She went and borrowed Dick last name knowing that if they put her name into the computer they would call the police immediately.

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"Congratulation your pregnant"

"Pregnant," she astonishingly

"You have just enter your fourth month today, so the morning sickness should gradually stop sometime this week. You should be due by February 20 of this year"

"I'm pregnant," she whispers to herself, "thank you, I just need a moment to think."

"Of course," the doctor left her in the room.

_I can't believe this. I'm pregnant after all these years of planning I end up pregnant… Calm down Izzy its September that would mean it was conceive in June… My memory at that time was still a little fuzzy and I was…. Oh God_

All of the sudden her phone rang, making her jump a little bit. She went one to answer it.

"Hello"

"We need to talk," a deep voice reply from the other side of the phone. "Meet me in the cave"

"Yes, I'm on my way"

* * *

Isabella was walking in a deep forest and looks around before push trees to the side and enters darkness it wasn't long before she saw light at the end of the tunnel. There she was walking in side of the Batcave. Batman was sitting at the monitor waiting for her.

"Your late," he said.

"I didn't think that I have a time limit," she said.

"I don't approve of you methods"

"It's more dangerous to have Aqualad and Tigress as spy than me," she explains. "It will be easier to use me as a spy rather than the both of them knowing my background. Also I can use them as a stepping stone to enter the circle of the light."

"But really trapping the heroes out and for how long?"

"A day, that's all long enough for the members to believe that the world is there for the taking," she tosses him a chip. "Use this to destroy the device. Once destroyed its going to be a three minute window for the league to get in before the backup power started up meaning that the Zeta-Beam will work."

"And the device?"

"Tigress is wearing it," she said. "I rather her feel the shock than myself when I does malfunction"

"So it beings today"

"Yes, you should hurry to the watch tower and prepare I don't want anything to go wrong," she said.

"Right," just as he was about to leave she stop him.

"Wait Bats," she said. "You might not like this but that favor that will happen in a few years can you add another."

"Yourself?"

"No someone else," she said while touching her stomach with a little smile.

"I'll get him later," she giggles.

"Thanks," she left the cave and hurry to her home.

* * *

She didn't want to be late for the party and knowing her father he couldn't wait for it to start to pace herself down the street until she was able to get to her house. Opening the door she saw Harley having a fit and throwing Kitchen supply's at her father who was dodging them left and right.

"It looking like the both of you are having fun," she said.

"Izzy, your home!" her father went to duck behind her.

"I was just telling Quinn how I can't wait for you to come home"

"And why is that something to be bouncing jump and down about I'm right here," she yelled.

Shaking my head, I walk into the living room over to Harley.

"He didn't tell you the news?"

"News?"

"Well that's new?"

"I want it to be a surprise," he said.

"I got those vitamins shots that I was taking about," she said. "If you take them I'll tell you"

Quinn quickly sat down in the chair. Isabella pulling up a chair next to her when and pulled out a vile and a medical needle. Filling up the needle with all of the liquid, she went and ties a rubber ban on her arm and feels for a vein.

"Izzy are you sure you know what you doing?"

"Of course," she said. "You have a genius sitting in front of you," she sticks the needle in the vein and pushes the liquid out of the needle. Once done she takes out the needle and Harley exhales. "I wouldn't be happy just yet she takes out another needle and vile and did the same treatment to the other arm. Final after she did that she was done and she threw away everything.

"Okay I took the shot now you have to tell me what's going one"

"Well, what do you think about a world without superhero?"

"Izzy, you didn't?" Isabella smile and her communicator went off. Pressing the heart on her belt she started to speak into her communication device.

"Ace, here"

"We got it up and running," Junior said.

"Good make your way to the surface and get into position well wait for Manta speech," she said.

"Right," he said breaking off the communication.

"Izzy, what's going on?" she pulled out her laptop from her bag and type in a few key. Before it gives a red light saying.

_5…4…3…2…1…0… connection complete warning will commence now…._

"Are kingdom is beginning now," a sly smile pulled up on her face.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING EVERYTHING FINALLY COMING TOGETHER. A BIG SHOCKER THAT ISABELLA AND QUINN BEING PREGO AT THE SAME TIME CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HAVING EVERYONE SHOWING UP AND READ TO FIGHT A BIG CLASH BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL LETS SEE HOW PREVAILS PLEASE R&R**


	19. In the Hands of the Light

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 19**

Batman arrives at the tower just as the alarms started to go off. Taking the main controls he went and types on the keys them pop up on the screen a million battle shirt approaching earth. Everyone inside the tower was trying to figure out what was going on. That when the rest original seven came up behind Batman.

"What's going on?"

"A level ten threat"

"Level…"

"I just came from outside and saw nothing," Superman said.

"They must have some sort of shield then," Flash said.

"We gather every available hero," Wonder Women said.

"I think that they could help as well," Batman said.

"Bats?"

"I don't like the idea but if it is a level ten threat I don't think that those of us on the league is enough just to take us out," he said.

Each of the members look at each other nodding before Batman turns back towards the keys and type and signal to the Young Justice Team.

* * *

Nightwing made ball up his fist. It was happening, that woman was able to it happen so soon he just couldn't let it happen.

He just got the message from Bats giving every member of this team to be transported to the tower to protect earth from an alien invasion. He wanted to stay and find the bitch that was causing his plans to go down the drain, but Batman was very clear that it was an order that no one is to be left behind.

"Nightwing, we have to get going," Megan called to him. He notice that he was the last one left everyone else was already left threw the Zeta-Beams.

Looking down at his phone, he made sure that his message got through before following Megan through the Zeta-Beams.

* * *

Isabella who was now Ace at the moment saw that the last Zeta-Beams were closes. Hacking into their system well it wasn't really hacking when the Batman gives you the code to it. Looking down at her phone she press a few buttons and a she could see a line of silver going across the sky. It wasn't until she that silver disappeared is when she knows when the shield is completely up. Only then is when she makes a call.

"Hello yes, it's done… you can go ahead and speak with the people I'll go ahead and tell the heroes… why? It's fun to make them worry," she declared. "Thank you."

Open her laptop she pulls up a screen and checks her hair and masks before she able to press enter.

* * *

Everyone was in position while Superman, Green Lantern and J'onn were giving order one the outside, Batman and the other were giving order from the inside of the tower.

Without them knowing, a screen of Ace face was on the surface of the earth.

"Hello," she said. "I'm over here," they turn around and saw her, then she appears on the computer screen and monitor on the inside of the tower. "Now that I have your attention I can final say this, I can't believe that you fell for it. Your system seriously need an upgrade the whole level ten was just a false alarm, but I do commend you for act bravely just do it one some other planet now because your present is not need nor is it wanted. As of today, each and every one of you heroes has been exile off the planet," she laughs a little. "Everything went according to my plan," she smiles. "We villains will surely miss you but still I do think that I might get bored soon so I'll let you in on a little secret. Your so called Zeta-Beams will not be able to get you back into work. Coming from a genius like myself you shouldn't have let me see the thing once. Once I see it I'm going to remember everything about it so now go ahead and start a new life on a different planet because this one is clearly not your anymore," she laughs and the connection stops and her image disappears.

Nightwing punch the wall inside of the tower.

"Nightwing," Batman said.

"This is all my fault," he said. "I should have sent her to Arkham when I had a chance."

"You are not to blame for this," Batman said. "We wouldn't know that she'll turn out this way. We just gamble that she'll turn out different."

* * *

Aqualad and Junior were on their way to the surface. Then Aqualad got a message from Nightwing.

_Blow your cover and get you and Artemis to safety we can't give them control of the world._

The both of them arrive at the docks. Aqualad got out of ship last. Junior wasn't paying attention to him. Without a second warning Kaldur when and hit him in the back of the head knocking Junior out cold. Tying him up and Kaldur puts him in one of the many boats of he started running to the meet up point with Artemis. Just as he enters the city many of the televisions in the city and around the world went off and showing Black Manta on the screen.

"People hear me as of today you are under the rule of the Light," he said. "As of today this planet doesn't have not one hero to save you, they won't be able to return. Your heroes have abandoned you and you are now left with us. Enjoy your new life under the Light," Black Manta image disappear and all of the sudden alarms when off everywhere.

Jokers' minions dress as clowns started to break in many stores. Gang members on the street started to take thinks from the started to take stuff and started fights everywhere. It was a matter of minutes before the world was in chaos.

Kaldur stood out of sight before he was pulled into an alley. He was getting ready to attack when he notices that it was Artemis.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No I lost her after she went to the hospital," she said.

"Hospital what could she be doing there?"

"Don't know but I lost her after that"

"We should try at the meet up point," he said as he was about to walk away.

"What's going to happen? Everyone at the tower."

"Nightwing wants us to return to the cave"

"Our cover?"

"We won't need it after this," they both of them left the alley and started to walk into the street headed for the meeting point.

* * *

It's been eighteen hours since the shield was up. Everyone was having fun and taking whatever they wanted.

The card family had just returned home after a long day of terrorizing the city. Harley was having the day of her life and had much more energy than what she should considering her condition. There were some side effects that are supposed to show now that she has taken the "vitamins" that she gave to her. After seeing that she went to bed while her dad finishes a few things out of town, she went in her own room and lay on the bed.

She knew that she was "supposed" to meet up with the rest but seeing that everything was following as she planned she didn't see the point of meeting up with the others right away. After a goodnights rest she'll be able to get back up and enjoy the chaos around her. With the sounds of yelling and screams, she went an close her eyes for a good night rest.

It didn't last long for Black Manta soon demands her present. It seems as if he wanted to introduce her to the other members of the Light. Her goal of becoming a full fledge member of the light is becoming closer, soon she'll be…

Well first she'll have to make it to the meeting.

* * *

Ace arrived at the meeting point with Black Manta. They were in a strange room surrounded by monitor. One by one those monitor came on and she saw each members of the light. She went and looks at each of them one by one.

"So this is the genius that you been talking about."

"Yes, this is Ace. She the one who made all our dreams come true," he said.

"It was just a little experiment that I had," she said. "But if I was able to help the Light any way I can. I am truly honored."

"Honor to be of help to us," Luthor smiles a bit. "I like her. How about you come to work with me for a while?"

"If I can be of some help, then I would gladly come to assist," she said without showing a hit of doubt of fear.

"A girl who knows her place I like that," Vandal Savage said. "I think you'll find your place within the light most comfortable."

* * *

Tigress and Kaldur waiting inside the history museum, it was the meet up point between the four of them before they could go and have "a blast" as Junior like to put it, but it seems as Ace didn't wait to have her fun for there was many reports within the city saying that she was causing trouble with Harley Quinn. It was a few hours before the doors open wide and they saw Ace walking in the doors.

"Sorry did you miss me," she laughs at them.

"You were supposed to report here hours ago," Kaldur bellowed.

"Chill, I lost time when I was having fun," shrugging she sat down on a display case. "Plus I had something I had to do, I'm sure Tigress already told you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it I have a feeling that she been watching me for a while now," she looks up at the display that was hanging from the ceiling. "I wonder if you know I overhear your conversation that you guys have."

Tigress and Kaldur got into ready position. She sighs and looks at the both of them.

"I was kind of hoping that I was wrong for your father sake but it seems that I have no other choice," she got off of the display case and breaks it taking out a long sword, holding it with on hand in from of her. "It's a little rusty but I do believe it was use to fight in wars, or was it an execution grounds," she looks sad at the sword. "Either way its you funeral."

Both side jump at each other and the battle begins.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING, CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE FIGHT BETWEEN MEMBERS WILL BEGIN THE MEMBERS OF THE LIGHT STARTED TO SHOW AN INTEREST IN ACE. AGAIN I'M ALREADY READY FOR THE NEXT SEASONSO CANT WAIT PLEASE R&R AND I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CANT MAYBE TOMORROW IF I'M LUCKY THANKS **


	20. Capture

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 20**

Batman looks at the time it's been exactly one hour since the shield went up. Taking out the flash drive out of his utility belt, he plugs it in the computer and start pressing a sequence of keys. He stops and started to yell in his communicator.

"I have a two minute window," he said. "Get everyone who can to fly down and through the Zeta-Beam within this time."

"Right," he could hear other say though the communicator.

"Now," he yells as there was a two minute count down on the screen; everyone who could start to fly down to earth and other rush to the Zeta-Beam.

Nightwing wasted no time to get to the Zeta-Beam and headed towards Gotham. He tried to get into contact with Aqualad and Artemis but there was no signal.

* * *

Both Aqualad and Tigress jump to attack Ace, but all of a sudden Tigress was stop in mid-motion and was electrocuted she falls to the ground.

"Artemis," Aqualad looks back at her taking his eyes off of Ace giving her the chance to round house kick him into a wall.

"Oh, so this is what happened to the famous Artemis," she said pick up her by the hair. "It just seems so strange that one could die so quickly. Where the fun in it? Some type of torcher should be involved."

Aqualad started to get up.

"Bastard"

"Oh please don't get up on my account see that she down a day should have past and the old bird did what I told him," she said. "Did you really think that I'll where the real thing knowing that if the league was able to break through the barrier that I would be shock?" She went and took off the necklace and threw it on the ground. Aqualad final got back on his feet and charge towards her. Trying to keep the distance between them she started throw cards at him. He easily dodges them, getting closer to her.

"This might start get a little interesting," she threw another card. "I wonder who better, you or the bird."

"Don't you get tired of doing the same things?" just as he was about to dodge the car it stops in mid-air; explodes right in front of him.

"I guess it's the bird," Aqualad immediately went fell to his knees.

"What….. Did you?"

"It's just some paralyze toxin, it will soon stop your moment and you heart long enough for me and the light can find a good hiding place. Don't worry you won't die and I won't either; I can't have you trying to kill me just yet. It will ruin me and the bird plans."

"Night...?"

"No the big bird so I'll let you on a little secret since I know you good at keeping them…" Ace whispers in Aqualad ear before he passes out completely.

* * *

She walks around the city she sees some people still running around the city. But soon their attention was drawn to something in the sky. She looks up and sees Miss Martian space craft flying up head. Ace quickly hides in the shadows and made a phone call.

"Black Manta it's me… yes, they got in I was taking care of Kaldur but got interrupted by the little league… yes, I will meet you…. Yes… I understand then I'll be with him if anything happens… understood," hanging up the phone she press a few button as it was showing a map of the city then there was a blue blinking light. "Found you"

She ran into the street knowing that Megan and the others were following her. Soon she was at the dock. Walking around for a while she finally finds Junior tied up and having a bit of trouble getting out.

"Well isn't this a dream come true, you all tied up now all I need is some wax and…"

"Damn it Isabella, it's not the time to be thinking about this," he yelled. "Just help me out of the damn things."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for messing up a good fantasy," she cuts the rope. As soon as he was free he went and massages his wrist.

"Damn I can't believe that happen?"

"I told you to not let your guard down," she said walking off the boat. "Why did you think I sent you with him? It was bad risk for them to be alone together and end the end you end up like that."

"Hey I look away for one minute and that happen?"

"Yeah just like you yelled something for one minute and now everyone know you as the guy who wants attention"

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" he asks.

"No," she broke into a car that was park by the docks and jumps inside. "You're driving," she went and open the driver side open for him.

Junior got in the car and started to drive. Every once and a while Ace went and looks in the passenger mirror which just shows the clear sky. They were close to the beach as and was about to drive on the sand when she looks out side once more.

"Are we being followed?"

Then the back of the car exploded and making it flips over. It slid all the way until it was about to hit the water but stop.

"There you answer," she unbuckles her seat belt and got out of the car. Junior got out of the car and was the whole junior league waiting for her. "Aww I feel like it's a welcome party for me."

"Ace," Junior said as she went a looks back at him. She smiles for a moment then turn towards the others.

"Junior go ahead without me," she said.

"I won't, I"

"Be a good boy and follow orders," she said. Hesitating a little, he went and made an crystalize path on the waiter until a sub emerge from the water and he went inside.

* * *

Once the sub was gone, she holds out some card and threw them at each members of the team. It was about to hit them but a batarang was thrown and all of the cards were split in half. She jumps back as Nightwing came at her with his bike.

"Ace," he said.

"Nightwing you're able to get my name correct," she said. "I'm surprise that you're able to have this much time to entertain me. I thought you'll more worry about Aqualad and Artemis."

"What did you do to them?"

"Didn't do much, you guys hurt Artemis by coming back," she said. "Oh, but that gas that Aqualad breathe in if not treated will probably kill him if not treated soon."

"You…"

"Don't worry, we'll get Aqualad," Megan said. "You take her"

"Oh, don't worry about that I know when I out number," she put her hands up in the air and sat down on the ground.

* * *

It was all too easy. Isabella turns herself in and the shield that surrounded the earth was complete down. Nightwing wasn't going to take any chances this time and sent Ace to a secured prison. He and Megan where on their way to question her. When they get there they were lead to her room and Batman was just coming out.

"Bat…" he didn't really say why he was stopping by to see her just nodded his head. When they enter the room Isabella was laying down one the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Ace," she looks over and see Megan and Nightwing, but soon turns back to the wall.

"Great you brought the telepath with you," she said.

"Ace, we just want some information on way or another"

"Fine but I'm not telling you and I hope Megan knows what secrets to keep and which ones to tell," she sat up towards Megan and close her eyes. Megan puts her hands up to Ace temples. It was moments later that she went and took a step back but got on her knees and lightly touches her stomach.

"Megan," Nightwing yelled. Megan shook her head and went up to her feet.

"She knew almost since the beginning who she was it was just when she was taken by the Joker did the rest of her memories came back"

"All correct didn't think that the bird would actually fall for me," Isabella said. Nightwing grabs her shirt of her prison uniform. "Aww did I hurt your feelings," she wraps her arms him. "Hey, how about a kiss for good old times?" she was about to reach his lip but he pushes her back. "Hey, that kind of hurt I'm protect precious cargo here, I mean beauty is everything to a girl my age"

"Let's go," Megan left the room first.

"Dick," Nightwing froze for a moment it was as if he the girl that was in the hotel called out for him. He looks back for a moment.

"Do a girl a favor and stay her name one more time?"

He didn't know why she look hurt as if she was the one that was betrayed? His heart was playing games on him starting to beat faster.

"Isabella…" he didn't wait to hear her reply just hurries out of the room. It wasn't until they were down the hall way when they heard an explosion. Both he and Megan ran back to Isabella room there was a whole in the wall. They look outside and didn't see anything. Isabella… Ace…. She was gone.

**AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT ISABELLA WENT MIA BUT I FINALLY FOUND HER AND DRAG HER BACK JUST GOTTA MAKE SURE THAT SHE DOESN'T DISAPPEAR AGAIN TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN THANKS PLEASE R&R ^_^**


	21. A Favor For The Bat

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 21**

It's been days since Isabella disappear from the prison. She wasn't anywhere where they could find her. It must mean that she was under the protection of some very powerful people.

Aqualad was very careful of what he said around Nightwing. Isabella trusted him with a secret. He knew that Nightwing had the right to know but it was her choice to not tell him, or was it his idea to keep it a secret. He walks into the briefing room and sees the person that he wants to talk to the most.

"Batman," he looks over at him.

"Aqualad"

"We need to talk"

"Go ahead"

"It's about Ace," Batman body still for a moment then returns to normal. "She left me with a message for Nightwing also she told me of your plan"

"What did she say?"

"I really don't understand it but _"Hello… I was bored so I had to leave. Where am I? I'm meeting someone for a date… nope in Gotham… okay I'll come as soon as I can," _I don't know what it means but she said to repeat it to him and he'll understand."

"It was about when she was twelve year old…"

* * *

A twelve year old Ace was sitting on a throne of her the Joker new hideout, as she sits there as her father goons start to decorate the place. She wore her usual Ace costume wearing her white and black long sleeve dress which was cover with red diamonds and hearts and black clover and spades. She wore her black hair down and a black mask to cover eyes.

Just as she sigh once more Joker and Harley Quinn appear before her.

"Ace, aren't you happy it's going as I plan?"

"Why couldn't I have a normal birthday?" she said.

"Ace"

"It's nothing can I just fall asleep?"

"You can't do that," Harley bring out a big box it was wrap like it was a present but it was hanging from the ceiling. "It's time to open up your present." With another sigh Ace got up from her seat and pulled on the ribbon and the whole thing fell apart.

Hanging from the ceiling was Robin; at the moment he was unconscious and looks as if he was asleep.

"It's your very own little birdy," Joker said.

"Robin…. How did you get him?"

"Just knock him out with some gas and Harley did the rest," he said.

"So do I get both birdies," she asked.

"Don't worry it won't be a party without the Batman," as soon as he said his name the Batman flew in the window and went straight for Robin, but the Jokers goons got in the way. He had to fight them off one by one until he was in hand to hand combat with the Joker.

Seeing her father (the Joker) and Batman go at it she went and took one of her Ace cards and cut the rope that was holding Robin; catching him before he felling into whatever trap the Joker had plan for him.

Ace carries him until she found the Bat mobile outside of building she sat him down by the side of the car and was about to leave when Batman appear behind here. She was looking for ways to escape before he capture her, but he did nothing just stared at her then at Robin then back at her.

"Get in the car," he said. The roof of the car opens for her then she hop in. He picks up Robin and set him in the back seat and got into the driver side of the car and took off. Blindfolding her making sure that she didn't know where she was going when the car came to a complete stop is when she was able to go and take it off she notice that she was in the bat cave. Just as soon as they were there did another older gentleman came and took the young Robin away somewhere and Batman had her sit in front of him in a chair. "Why didn't you let him drop?"

"I… didn't want him to"

"You not like the Joker aren't you?"

"That must be a compliment coming from you," she said as he just stared at her, "I rather not be like him."

"Then how about I help you"

Ace stared at him shock that he was willing to help the daughter of a criminal, even more so a criminal.

"How will you help me?"

"I doubt you are going to school at the moment how about I help you with a scholarship at Gotham Academy," he said.

"You must want something in return," she said.

"Just for you to stay away from you father activity then we won't have a problem but if you do…"

"If I do?"

"I want you do become a double agent for me"

"A Double agent?"

"I don't know when at the moment but sometime in the future I wish to know the moment of those who wish to harm and control others; and it would be best to have someone who is already on that side to tell me what's going on within that side," he said.

"That's a lot to take in," she said looking around.

"I understand that," he said. "Again you can think of this of a second chance but if you do become a criminal again I won't hesitate to turn you in to the police you understand that right."

"Yes, I do." Ace tightens the grip she has on her dress. "I'll do it, but I wish to ask you for the same thing I might have a favor in the future. Can you grant me that favor?"

"What is it?'

"Don't know I just need another one. I stop being a criminal you'll help me get into the Academy. And if I become your double agent it only seems far if I get something out of it just to be on the safe side, just in case something happens to me in the future."

"As long it is not the impossible then I'll grant it," he said.

"Of course and thank you"

"I'll need your name to start on the paper work"

"Isabella… Isabella Smith… I like to change my last name to Smith if you can"

* * *

Isabella walks into her house late that night. Surprisingly she didn't hear Harley or the Joker yelling at her; the cops must have gotten them… hopefully. She goes up stairs to her room and takes off her Ace costume. And change into a normal pair of pajamas. Folding up her Ace costume and puts it in a box. She put the box deep in the corner of her closet.

Now ready for bed, she climbs in and falls into a deep slumber.

It didn't last long, Isabella woke up to one of her father goons covering her mouth and dragging her into the back of a car. They get to an old toy factory and strap her down in a chair.

"My dear little Izzy, you were with the bath weren't you?" Joker said.

"Yeah…" she said. "I wouldn't let my present go so he took the both of us"

"Well tell me where the Bat is hiding?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh but I believe you do"

'But I don't I was knock out the through the whole thing," she said.

The Joker went and took out his knife and started to toss it in the air.

"Well let's see if this could help you remember," just as he was about bring the knife to her face the door bust open. The both of them look over it started to become cold. The floor became crystalize then a face appears within the darkness.

"Cameron," she said but they saw Nightwing.

* * *

Isabella woke up from her dream that so was an important memory.

"Today the day," she said in a low voice to herself. "I know that he'll come today."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Dick arrives at the hotel. He couldn't believe that Isabella left him a message to come here. It was the same message that she left him to come to get here when she didn't want to go back to the cave. The last time he was here was when he believes that they both of them had the same feeling for each other. But now that's dead everything he believe about her die the same day she decide to blow up the cave.

As he walks up the front desk he asks for Isabella but was only given an envelope. When he opens it there was a small black and white picture but he couldn't tell what it was. Then there was a letter.

_Dick hopefully you get this message. I first want to say thank you. I want to let you know that due to some circumstances I can't be with you like I like. I thought to have you receive this letter here because this was the only place where my feelings were true. My feelings for you are still true and I wish I could be with you right now but I can't because of a promise I made years ago. Just understand that I will always be on your side, and I want to share what my feeling for you created. Also don't lose this because in the wrong hand it can cause so many people trouble, with many feelings Isabella. _

* * *

Isabella laid on the bed next to Jasmine in here manager suite.

"Well he got the letter are you sure that you don't want to meet him?"

"No I just hope that he'll believe in what I wrote," she says as a tear falls down her cheek as she closes her eyes.

"Isabella….."

**AN: THANKS FOR READING IT COMING TO AND END AND IM SO SAD BUT SEASON TWO IS QUICKLY ONE ITS WAY PLEASE REVIEW ALL COMMENTS ARE WELL THANKS AGAIN AND LET SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Boys

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 22**

The sound of children crying can be heard all throughout the house. Isabella was taking care of two newborns in her room. Joker and Harley went out to play out in the city. Soon both of the little boys calm down within the arms. Both of them look at her with bright blue eyes and dark black hair.

Joker and Harley didn't know how they could make a baby look so much like Isabella and not like each other. So they just let Isabella take care of him and put her name on the birth certificate; making Isabella the legal guardian of Gabriel. A few hours later after Gabe was born; Isabella went into labor with Leonardo. Joker and Harley tried for the longest to find out who the father of the child was but she wouldn't tell.

Laying them both on her bed the both of them reach her as if asking her to be picked up. She lowers her head she let them touch her face and hair. Kissing both of their foreheads; in which had made them smile.

"Gabe, Leo," she looks at them both as they pay attention to her with bright eyes as if to suck in whatever knowledge they could grab. She knew that they had gained her genius. "I love the both of you… but you need a better life than what I had. I made a promise and I will ask for my favor soon but I want to wait until you'll be old enough to remember my face. Don't worry I will always protect you I'll always be one your side. I'll protect you with my life. I promise…"

* * *

It's been five years and the Justice League was still having trouble with villains and the Light. Isabella is still taking care of her part of the bargain and gave information about the Light to Batman regularly.

But today she wasn't playing as Ace; today Isabella was the mother of Leonardo and Gabriel. Today was the both of them birthday. While packing their bags for the day, without them knowing; Isabella packed away a few of their clothes and puts them in the car. They went to an amusement park and played all day without a car in the world without ever knowing that they live in hell.

"Momma lets go on that ride," Gabe said.

"No, let's go on this one," Leo said.

"Wait a moment you two," she came over to them with a gentlemen following behind her. "Let take a picture first, then we'll go on the rides."

"Okay," they both said as they smile at the camera.

Towards the end of the day they were going out to eat at a little café which wasn't crowded. Isabella waited until they finish ordering there food before speaking to them again.

"Leo, Gabe, you remember asking me about you dad?"

"Yep"

"Well starting today you're going to live with him," she said.

"Really?"

"What about you?" Leo asks.

"Mommy has to go away for a while," she said.

"How long?"

"A long time, don't worry I'm always going to be watching you okay."

"I don't wanna go," tears start to form in the boys eyes.

"I know you two don't but I made a promise to myself when the both of you were born that you'll have a better life than I did," she said. "I didn't want you two to grow up with the pain that I did as a child. You might not understand this now but I know you will in the future."

The food came but neither of them had an appetite.

"Please eat, I don't want to feel sad today okay I want to be happy," she smiles. "We still have one more place to go before you see them so let hurry up and eat okay." With the mood spoil they barely touch there food, it took them a while but they were able to finish it. They were in for a long a quite drive but soon they were at a cemetery in front of Isabella's mother grave. She sat down some flowers and wipes the stone clean. "Mother, I'm here with you grandson Gabriel and Leonardo. You haven't seen them since they were born. I wanted them to see you at least once so they know where to find you and to find me." She looks back at the boys. "Come," they walk a little closer to her. "When you get a little bigger and you want to see me, come here," she pointed at the stone. "I left the address to my new home there," she said. "I won't be at that house any more do you understand."

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Good now pay some respects to your grandmother," as they both of them close their eyes to pray Isabella made a phone call.

"Hello… yes I'm ready…. Is he there? No… good I'll be there shortly, please keep him away… alright… okay… bye," she hung up the phone as they finish. "All done then let get going," they drove a long way until they get to the Wayne manor. They walk up to the door for it to be open by Alfred.

"Master Wayne has been expecting you," they go inside until they get to the office door. "Master Wayne your guess has arrived."

"Send them in," he said.

Isabella and the boys walk in the room. Bruce Wayne was sitting behind a desk but immediately got up when he saw them. Walking to them he was shock to see how much they resemble one another. He looks at Isabella then back at the children.

"Yes, they take after their mother," she said then she push Gabriel forward. "Gabriel this is Bruce Wayne your father, introduce yourself."

"My name is Gabriel Wayne, I'm five years old," he said. Bruce bends down to Gabriel height and shake his hand.

"It's nice to final meet you Gabriel," Bruce said.

Isabella bends down to Leo height and holds his hand.

"Leonardo this man you can treat as an uncle you father not here at the moment because your mommy and him are not on good terms," she said. "His name is Richard Grayson"

"Leonardo Grayson"

"Yep you took his last name, introduce yourself to your uncle," she said. Leo went over to Bruce and Gabe and gave Bruce his hand.

"I'm Leonardo Grayson and I'm five years old it's nice to meet you," he said as the both of them shake hands.

"Leo here," she gave him and envelope, "Give this to your dad when you do see him okay."

"Okay"

"Bruce I don't want them involve with your activities," she said. "Let Dick know that as well, I want them to live their lives as normal as possible. They learn to defend themselves but I don't want them in your fight, I especially don't want them to become little birds."

"I understand, I'll see that it doesn't happen"

"You'll make sure that it doesn't happen," she looks at the boys once again. "Gabe… Leo… I have something for you," they came close to her and she puts two silver cross necklaces around them. Then she gave them their own picture of them when they were at the amusement park. "I give you these so you always remember me. Don't lose them treat them as your most prize possession. This is your treasure because there is only two in the world and can't have a price put on it, alright."

"Yes"

"I also left a letter in your bags to read when you older alright"

"Yes"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," she said. "Oh yes, I love the both of you very much understand that no matter what I love you two with all my heart and this is for the best of both of you," her cellphone started to ring. "I have to go, I love you," she kisses them one final time before leaving the both of them in the room alone with Bruce and Alfred.

"Well how about we get the both of you settle in," Alfred led the boys into a different room.

* * *

It was a while before Dick arrive at the manor thing have been quite in Gotham and his round around the city were quite quick. He was home enough time to make it for dinner or at least that's what he thought. By the time he got home and headed for the dining room everyone had just finish dinner. But the surprising part was that Bruce wasn't alone. There were two younger boys no older than five at the table with him.

"Are you babysitting Bruce?"

"No, I like you to meet my son Gabriel…"

"Son when did you and with who?"

"That's not important at the moment but I also like you to meet your son Leonardo," he said.

"My…" Leonardo got up from the table and held out his hand.

"My name is Leonardo Grayson I'm five years old it's nice to meet you," Leo said.

"Same here… umm five, who was I don't think I was with anyone five years ago."

Leo went and gave the letter to Dick and he slowly opens it and started to read it. By the end of it he bends down to Leo and looks at him.

"Well you do have the Grayson look," he said patting him on the head. "It's getting late how about you two get ready for bed."

"Alright," the both of them walk out of the room with Alfred right behind them, once gone Dick glares at Bruce.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That she was pregnant"

"That was just something that happen I had no control of what you two did at the time"

"Well if I knew she was going to turn out to be a bitch I would never done anything with her," he said.

"She wants what's best for the boys, so she sent them to their fathers," he said.

"She should have thought what would be best for all of us," he yelled. "She should've stay one our side."

"What if being one that side is helping us on our side?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

The boys were asleep in there room it was a king size bed which had more than enough room for the both of them. As the two children were asleep they hold their precious treasure. Leonardo held on to the cross necklace while Gabriel was holding on to the picture. Isabella worlds repeat in their mind as they were asleep.

_Don't worry I will always protect you I'll always be one your side. I'll protect you with my life. I promise…_

**AN: THANKS FOR READING ACE I GUESS THAT SHE CHOICE TO BE ONE THE BAD SIDE FOR NOW THIS STORY HAD ITS MANY UPS AND DOWN BUT NOW I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEASON FOR WHEN THE BOYS ARE ALL GROWN UP. ITS GOING TO BE CALLED DARK CARDS I'LL PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN BUT IT WILL ONLY BE A INTRO INTO THE STORY. BUT BEFORE I OFFICALLY WORK ON IT ILL LIKE TO WORK ON MY OTHER YOUNG JUSTICE STORIES SO THANKS FOR READING ACE ALL THESE MONTHS AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS FINAL CHAPTER THANKS. ^_^**


End file.
